Problemas escolares
by Bloodyrisu
Summary: Universo Alterno/Gakuen. Antonio no imagino encontrar semejante escena al entrar en su nueva habitación, y menos aún se imagino que cierto inglés malhumorado seria su nuevo compañero de cuarto.
1. Calurosa bienvenida

_**Summary: AU/Gakuen Uk/Spain . **__**Antonio no imagino encontrar semejante escena al entrar en su nueva habitación, y menos aún se imagino que cierto inglés malhumorado seria su nuevo compañero de cuarto…**_

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya-san**_

_**Pareja: Uk/Spain **_

_**El primer capitulo será algo mas corto, pero prometo que los demás serán mas extensos. Planeo escribir por lo menos unos cinco capis.**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Oh, mierda. Aquello era lo único que pasaba por la mente de Antonio en aquel incomodo momento. El castaño seguía mirándolos, con una mueca mezcla de sorpresa, vergüenza y confusión. Y, era de esperarse, en realidad… No todos los días abres la puerta de tu nueva habitación y te encuentras a un chico, que, seguramente es tu compañero de cuarto, sobre una chica a punto de hacer cosas no aptas para menores de dieciocho años…

Y es que justamente tenia que haber abierto esa puta puerta en ese mismo puto momento… ¡Y una mierda! La suerte no estaba de su lado hoy, eso bien podía adivinarlo.

No sabia realmente como reaccionar, nunca había estado antes en una situación tan jodidamente incomoda y parecía que su mente se había quedado en blanco. Observó que la chica estaba sonrojada como los mil demonios, al igual que el rubio que se levantaba y se sentaba en el borde de la cama. La chica se levanto rápidamente, le dijo algo al oído al que seguramente sería su novio y luego camino, a paso rápido, hasta donde estaba Antonio, le hecho una fugaz mirada y corrió veloz por el pasillo, desapareciendo. Huyendo. Dejando ese vergonzoso momento a los dos chicos que ahora se miraban directamente, no sabiendo que decir, como empezar…

-Y-yo…- trató de decir el castaño- .

Por si no lo sabias deberías tocar antes de entrar… No me sorprende que te enviaran conmigo, es obvio que necesitas aprender modales-. Le interrumpió cortante el rubio, estaba enojado, y ¡vaya! Como no estarlo… El estúpido castaño había interrumpido algo que estaba planeando hacer hace ya algún tiempo, y que claro, involucraba a su novia de hace ya tres meses, Seychelles. Hace algunas semanas el francés idiota y el estúpido americano lo estaban presionando para que lo hiciera, y finalmente planeo el momento perfecto para que pudiera cumplir el plan, que, realmente, no sabía si quería cumplir.

No necesitas tratarme así…-. Le respondió algo enfadado el castaño, ¡Y es que no era su culpa que no le advirtieran que su compañero de cuarto estaría haciendo cosas sucias con una chica!-

¡Y como quieres que te trate, _stupid bastard_! ¡Estuve esperando mucho para que esta tonta idea funcionara!-. Gritó alterado el rubio-.

Ese rubio si que estaba sacando de sus casillas a Antonio, ¿Cómo alguien podía ganarse el odio de otra persona tan rápido? Verdaderamente le gustaría saberlo. Quería tirársele encima y golpearlo tan fuerte para que se tragara sus palabras, pero… no podía ganarse la expulsión en su primer día… Eso si seria hacer algo realmente estúpido e innecesario, además…ya se le había ocurrido una perfecta solución que resolvería todo…

Bueno… esbozo una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción-. Cuando charlé con el director, en ningún momento me dijo que estaba permitido traer chicas a la habitación de los chicos… Y menos aun si es para tener sexo…

_You…Bastard_… ingles se tragó su furia contenida, no podía descontrolarse y perder los estribos, no con un tipo como el que estaba demostrando ser aquel castaño parado a un lado de la puerta.

No le diré nada, a cambio de…hum…. una graciosa mueca de fingida duda-. A cambio de que seas amable conmigo, no me insultes en ese molesto idioma tuyo, y que me enseñes todos los rincones de la academia ¡Ah, y que me presentes a los demás, claro!

Vaya que estaba disfrutando de la expresión de furia contenida que mostraba el inglés, no sabia por qué pero estaba disfrutando ser el ganador de aquella burda discusión. Y eso que nunca le había gustado discutir, es mas, se consideraba a si mismo la persona menos conflictiva del mundo.

Tú ganas…-. Se rindió al fin el rubio, sintiendo como su orgullo le abofeteaba por dentro. Y si que le abofeteaba fuerte…

Bien…creo que por lo menos deberías decirme tu nombre, cejón-. El rubio hizo un gesto de molestia ante el ofensivo comentario del pelicastaño-. No es que me interese saberlo, pero solo porque lamentablemente eres mi compañero de habitación, creo que es necesario que me lo digas. Bueno…yo soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo, y no viajé desde España para que un inglés malhumorado me ponga esas caras solo por el hecho de estar presentándome amablemente.

Arthur Kirkland…-. Dijo sin gana alguna el rubio, solo por educación se estaba presentando a esa molesta persona frente a el…Y esa sonrisa… estaba decidido, no sabia como, pero le borraría esa burlona y tonta sonrisa del rostro.

Vaya, que gracioso nombre tienes, Arthur-. Dijo pronunciando marcadamente la última palabra, molestando aun más al ya muy molesto inglés-. ¿Me ayudarías a desempacar?, si no te molesta, claro…Aunque mas te molestaría que alguien le dijera algunas malas conductas que tienes al director… ¿No lo crees,Kirkland?.

Ese español de mierda… realmente se estaba metiendo con el… y nadie que se atreviera a hacer semejante cosa salía bien parado…No si te atrevías a enfrentar a Arthur Kirkland.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Juro por Ore-sama que el próximo capitulo será mas largo! Pero es que ahora no me ha quedado tiempo de alargarlo, y si no lo subo hoy, no será nunca…

Aclaraciones: Dentro de un dia subiré la continuación, pero el tercero lo subiré en una semana, pues por el colegio y los exámenes, no puedo escribir durante la semana…

Como no sé el nombre oficial de Seychelles, la nombro con el nombre del país, y es que, si no les molesta, la seguiré llamando así.

Este fanfic no contendrá Inglaterra x Seychelles, por si alguien dudaba, solo la utilizo como novia de Arthur porque es la chica mas cercana a él.

Luego aparecerán los demás personajes, hablese de Francis, Alfred, Kiku, Feliciano, etc…

Bueno, creo que esto es todo, y sin más que decir al respecto, me despido.

Sayonara-.


	2. Inconvenientes

_**Ciao! Aquí la continuación de este intento de fic :3 juro por ore-sama que intentare actualizar rápido!**_

_**Disclimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya-san (si me perteneciera a mi, haría una orgia de todosxtodos XD)**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Ropa interior estampada con tomates? ¿Enserio? Bueno, ese español dejaba bastante que desear…al menos para el exigente gusto del británico.

Arthur sacaba la ultima de las extrañas prendas del castaño, que como su estúpida memoria le hacia recordar a cada rato que pasaba, le había obligado a desempacar, una por una, toda las cosas que traía en su maleta y que a juicio del ingles, eran bastantes.

¿Ya terminaste, Kirkland? Vaya que te demoras bastante en desempacar un par de cosas…-. Antonio reía internamente por su malintencionado comentario, y es que con la corta media hora que llevaba de conocer al rubio, se había convertido en una obsesión el molestarlo. Si que era divertido sacar de sus casillas al impaciente Inglés.

¿Un par de cosas? ¡Si traes esta _fucking_ maleta llena de porquerías!-. Nuevamente Arthur sentía que su orgullo le golpeaba por dentro, queriendo liberarse del malnacido que tenia enfrente, dándole órdenes como si fuera su sirviente. No, debía aguantarse, ya vería la forma de vengarse.

Antonio solo lo observaba satisfactoriamente ¿En verdad estaba tratando a una persona de esa manera? Bueno, si se le podía llamar persona, pues su actitud más parecía la de un demonio…Ya no podía echarse atrás, nunca creyó que llegaría a amenazar a alguien, ni mucho menos creyó que hubiera una persona en el mundo con una actitud que le produjera odio instantáneo.

_Son of a bitch_…-. Murmuro Arthur entre dientes-.

Bien… se me antoja salir un rato de esta habitación que desgraciadamente tendré que compartir contigo, y me gustaría que me enseñaras un poco de este lugar-. Le dijo Antonio a modo de petición/orden.

Arthur solo le lanzo una mirada envenenada, mezcla de odio y rabia contenida. Pero que daba... la amenaza estaba impuesta, y debía obedecer. -Como quieras, _spain_-.

¿_Spain_? Mi nombre es Antonio, por si no lo recuerdas-. Le corrigió el pelicastaño.

No ensuciaré mi boca pronunciando el nombre de alguien como tú-. Sentencio serio el británico. Cada palabra que decía la soltaba como si de veneno se tratara.

Bueno, así es mejor, no dejare que alguien tan despreciable como tú se atreva a decir mi nombre-. Trató de responder para salvar su orgullo-.

Ambos salieron de la habitación compartida, lanzándose miradas de reojo, impregnadas de desprecio.

¿Y a donde quieres que te lleve?-. Preguntó el británico.

Eso deberías saberlo tú, Kirkland-. Antonio le hecho una pequeña ojeada al pasillo. Realmente no sabía por que le había pedido al antipático inglés que le enseñara el edificio. Le podía haber pedido perfectamente a Lovino que lo hiciese. Después de todo, vino a parar a aquel lugar por sugerencia del Italiano.

Primero se encaminaron hasta el comedor, el cual estaba vacío, pues la hora de almuerzo había pasado hacia ya un par de horas.

No necesito decirte que es este lugar, pero pareces tan estúpido que te lo diré. Es un c-o-m-e-d-o-r-. Dijo remarcando cada letra como si estuviera tratando con un bebé-. Y este lugar se usa para comer, por si te lo preguntabas.

Que gracioso, inglés de mierda-. Definitivamente no podía aguantar mas cerca de ese individuo, en esos momentos se arrepentía profundamente de haberle obligado a hacer aquello.

Bien, no sé que mas quieres ver de este edificio… con que conozcas el comedor será suficiente-. Arthur arreglo su chaqueta haciendo ademan de irse, pero las palabras de Antonio lo detuvieron.

No creo que sea suficiente, aunque ya se donde queda la oficina del director-. ¿Nuevamente estaba amenazando? Vaya, seguramente se estaba contagiando con la maldad del británico.

Arthur estaba apunto de replicar cuando sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro.

¡HAHAHAHA, IGGY! -. La molesta y estruendosa voz de un conocido americano le hizo voltearse.

Que quieres, Alfred-. Un tono de impaciencia se instalo en su voz-.

Bueno, solo caminaba por aquí en busca de Mattie ¿Lo has visto?-. El americano se distrajo de su propia pregunta cuando diviso que el rubio estaba acompañado de otro chico-.

No lo he vist…-. Pero fue interrumpido por la molesta voz de Alfred-.

¡HAHAHAHA! ¡Vez Iggy, te dije que si te comportabas te harías de algún nuevo amigo!-. El americano le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda a Arthur-. Permíteme presentarme, ¡Yo soy el Hero, Alfred F. Jones!

Pobre y despistado Alfred, no debió haber dicho aquello…

N-ni te atrevas a decir que soy amigo de ese tipo-. Antonio tartamudeo sus palabras de pura rabia, ese tipo que ahora le sonreía le estaba diciendo algo que posiblemente era lo único que lo haría enfadar, vincularlo con ese inglés con el que poco se llevaba-.

El británico soltó una risa sarcástica-. -Nunca, pero jamás en la vida me haría amistad con tipo tan despreciable como este bastardo español, Alfred.- Incluso un tic en el ojo acompaño su mueca de enfado, provocando un escalofrío al rubio americano.

Pero yo creí que, como estaban juntos charlando…-. El americano estaba algo confundido, pero en realidad era de esperarse… No había muchas personas que aguantaran el humor de Arthur.

¡_Bloody Hell_, Alfred! ¡Ya vete a buscar a Matthew a otro lado!-. La paciencia de Arthur ya se había colmado-.

El americano solo asintió, yéndose del lugar en busca de su hermano perdido.

¡Nos vemos, chico del cual no se su nombre! ¡Nos vemos Iggy!-. Se despidió Alfred, volviendo a su cara la típica expresión de alegría desbordante-.

Vaya, incluso así tratas a los que intentan ser tus amigos, no me sorprendería que toda la academia te odiara-. Antonio otra vez se preguntaba de donde salía tanto odio hacia el británico, nunca se había imaginado siendo así de molesto con alguien-.

Pero esta ves no escucho replica alguna de sus palabras, no, claro que no las escucho…

Arthur se abalanzo sobre el castaño con todas su rabia contenida, tirándolo al suelo de un solo puñetazo, en el que claramente expresaba su opinión a lo anterior dicho por Antonio. No, ya no aguantaba mas ese estúpido trato, que lo expulsaran y ya, en esos momentos le daba igual, solo quería darle su merecido al bastardo que se había atrevido a desafiarlo, a él, al mejor alumno de toda esa puta academia, al presidente del comité estudiantil, al estudiante de mejor comportamiento y educación de todos…Aunque en esos momentos no estuviera demostrando sus cualidades, pero ¡Y una mierda! Se estaba liberando de la amenaza que el mismo se había ganado por no asegurarse de la fecha en que llegaría su nuevo compañero, pues, de nada servía ponerle llave a la puerta, si el director también le había dado una al español.

Un fuerte puñetazo en su mejilla izquierda le tiro al otro lado, esta vez era el español el que estaba sobre el, devolviéndole aquel golpe que seguramente le dejaría un ojo morado.

De pronto sintieron como dos fuertes brazos los separaban bruscamente, rompiendo aquel ajetreo de puñetazos y golpes llenos de rabia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya puedes irte, Ludwig, gracias por ayudarme a separar a este par de revoltosos-.

No hay de que-. Dijo secamente un fornido y rubio alemán de ojos azules mientras cruzaba la puerta y la cerraba sin cuidado alguno-.

Volviendo a ustedes, ¿Quiere decir algo al respecto, señor Fernández? Un alumno nuevo que ni siquiera lleva un día en esta academia, ¡Y ya causando alborotos!-. La voz del director sonaba rasposa e incluso amenazante a los oídos de ambos estudiantes.,

El español solo calló, no sabía como defenderse ni que decir en aquel momento, después de todo, tenia todas las de perder…no llevaba ni un día en aquel lugar y ya se había involucrado en una pelea con su propio compañero de cuarto…

Y usted, señor Kirkland, me decepciona tanto…-. El hombre hizo un gesto de decepción exagerada-. Dueño de un excelente comportamiento, solo me queda pensar que ha sido el señor Antonio el que ha iniciado todo esto ¿No es cierto?-.

Antonio estaba listo para escuchar la falsa acusación del británico, después de todo era lo mas obvio y razonable, nadie en su sano juicio se quedaría sin intentar defenderse… además, le quedaba como haz bajo la manga aquella escena que vio al llegar a la habitación…

Arthur se paro de la silla en la que estaba sentado, arreglándose su corbata, listo para hablar-.

Director, fui yo el que empezó la pelea, Antonio solo se defendió del golpe que yo le di en primera estancia-.

Tanto el director como Antonio se quedaron pálidos ante la confesión del británico, era algo que verdaderamente ninguno de los dos se esperaba-.

P-pero…señor Kirkland…-. El director incluso llego a tartamudear, no se imagino en ningún momento que su alumno estrella empezara algo como aquello, menos con un alumno nuevo.

No es justo que castigue a mi compañero, después de todo es su primer día y no seria nada bueno que se llevara una mala impresión por mi culpa-.

Arthur trataba de decir todo con completa calma, simulando que la rabia en su interior no existía. Solo defendía al español por que era lo justo y lo que un correcto caballero inglés haría. Además, si lo acusaba falsamente se arriesgaría a que el castaño lo soltara todo.

Bien, Arthur, considerando tu expediente perfecto solo te impondré un castigo, pero no aguantare que esto se repita nuevamente ¿entendido? -. El director se sentó en su silla y les hizo un gesto para que se retiraran-. No tendrás permitidas las visitas los sábados y domingos por esta semana y tendrás que ocuparte del aseo de la habitación tú solo-.

Bueno, el castigo no estaba tan mal… y el español había sido bastante amable al no decir nada sobre lo que vio, si los papeles se hubieran invertido, seguramente el, por venganza, lo hubiera soltado todo.

Solo lamentaba que Peter no podría venir a verlo esta semana, tendría que llamarlo, después de todo era viernes y seguramente su pequeño hermano se estaría preparando para venir por la mañana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ambos entraron a la habitación, ya no había tanta tensión entre ambos y el ambiente estaba algo mas calmado.

Le agradecería por no decir nada, pero si lo hiciese su orgullo resultaría herido, y un caballero con el orgullo herido no era un caballero.

Gracias…-. Antonio le dedico una sonrisa al momento en que soltaba esa palabra-.

Ni creas que fue por ti_ Spain,_ solo era lo que mas nos convenía a ambos_-. _El británico hablaba mientras sostenía su taza de te en las manos, sorprendido del agradecimiento del español-.

Yo creía que solo las niñas tomaban el té en esas tacitas pequeñas-. Se burlo el español, pero ya no era una burla cargada de odio, si no que era una burla algo más inocente.-

¡Bloody Hell! Me canso de repetir que no es una costumbre de niñas…-. Es muy común acá en Londres.

Como digas-. Dijo mientras una risa infantil salía de su boca-.

Después de todo, no se llevaban tan mal… bueno, no es que se llevaran bien, pero por lo menos lo estaban intentando…

Solo habían necesitado un par de golpes para que el ambiente se calmara, vaya par de raros…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Bueno, este capitulo fue un poquito mas largo pero no tanto, lo sé… _

_El próximo lo subiré en cuanto pueda, pero no dejare el fic botado, claro que no._

_Gracias por tu review Kanada-maple3000! :3 me animaste a continuar, además, yo también me extrañaba de que no hubieran fics escolares, la mayoría eran de piratas y me gustan mucho, pero me canso de ver ese lado rudo y sádico, a veces deseaba ver un lado mas 'inexperto' y hormonal en esos dos XD. Y lo de Seychelles, bueno, a mi me gusta mucho la pareja, pero no la pondré en el fic, incluso llegaría a odiar a Seychelles si se interpone entre mi amado Arthur y Antonio :3 ¡AH SI! Lo de Matthew, si saldrá, (amo a mattie!) ¡pero no se cuando, pero si aparecerá!_

_Gracias a todos los que leen!_

_Sayonara!-. _


	3. Un pequeño malentendido

_**Disclamer: Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya-san**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Antonio despertó en medio de la noche, a causa del frio que se filtraba por la ya vieja ventana. Observo al rubio que dormía plácidamente en la cama contigua, en ese momento le envidiaba… parecía incluso reír entre sueños, como si se burlara de él. Bueno, tal vez era solo su imaginación y lo estaba exagerando todo… si, prefería pensar eso que enfadarse por algo tan tonto y sin sentido.

Se acomodó la almohada y se posiciono de tal manera que quedo mirando el techo. Ni siquiera buenos pensamientos venían a su mente, estaba totalmente en blanco. Tenia sueño, quería dormir, pero por alguna extraña razón, no podía. Miro el reloj que reposaba sobre la mesa de noche que compartía con el ingles, eran las tres de la mañana… seria una larga noche.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dieron las siete de la mañana, era increíble que aun estuviera despierto, pero más increíble aun le resulto saber que el británico se levantaba a esa hora… El horario decía claramente que la hora del desayuno no era si no hasta las nueve.

Fingió estar dormido, no tenia intención de que el ingles supiera que estaba despierto, con eso solo lograría iniciar una nueva discusión. Lo vio entrar al cuarto de baño, del cual salió a los diez minutos totalmente aseado y ya vestido. Luego salió de la habitación, dejándolo solo. Seguramente iba a ver a esa noviecita que tanto nombraba… le daba escalofríos recordar aquella escena que justamente sus ojos tuvieron que ver….Mejor ni acordarse…

Se tapo completamente con las sabanas, incluso cubriendo su castaño cabello. Quería seguir durmiendo, no le interesaba saber de ni el inglés, ni de nadie… al menos por las próximas dos horas.

Tuvieron que pasar veinte minutos para que se diera cuenta de que dormir le era aun imposible. Vaya, tendría que levantarse, muy a su pesar.

Se irguió lo mas que pudo, incluso estiro sus extremidades, que estaban algo acalambradas. Busco su ropa casual, después de todo era sábado, no necesitaba usar su uniforme. Se vistió ahí mismo, no estaba el inglés por lo que no necesitaba ir a cambiarse al cuarto de baño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Camino por los pasillos, por el mismo camino que recorrió junto a Arthur el día anterior, antes de la pelea, claro. Solo le había presentado un lugar pero por suerte había sido el que necesitaba saber, el comedor.

Estaba completamente repleto, pero a lo lejos pudo divisar una figura conocida. La de cierto italiano.

¡Lovino! - Gritó mientras se acercaba a la mesa en la que yacía el susodicho-.

El castaño solo le dedico una mirada de impaciencia, característica del. A su lado se encontraba un chico exactamente igual a él, a excepción de que el rulo que posaba sobre su cabeza se encontraba en el lado contrario. También se encontraba un alto y fornido rubio, el mismo que lo había separado de su anterior pelea con Arthur, y junto a este un pequeño pelinegro de ojos rasgados.

-¡Antonio! ¡Bastardo, sé que llegaste el viernes, pero aun no se por qué no me dijiste nada! ¡Che palle!-.

Antonio solo soltó una risa inocente, recordando el para nada lindo vocabulario de su amigo.

-El castaño igual a Lovino habló, haciendo acto de presencia. -Vee~ Yo soy Feliciano ¿y tu? ¿Eres amigo de mi nii-chan?

Si, soy Antonio, un gusto conocerte Feliciano-. El español hizo muestra de su ánimo y amabilidad-.

Él es Ludwig-. Dijo Feliciano señalando al rubio alemán-. Y él es Kiku, Vee~

Un gusto, Antonio-san-. Saludo educadamente el japonés. Ludwig solo hizo un gesto con la mano-.

Luego de las presentaciones y saludos el español se sentó junto a ellos en la mesa, entre Lovino y Feliciano.

-¿Uh? ¿Que tu no eres el mismo chico que separe de la pelea con Arthur?…-. El alemán dejo lo que estaba comiendo para mirarle-.

-Ve~ Arthur da miedo… Feliciano, tapándose la cara con el brazo del Alemán.

-¡Ese ingles de mierda!, ¿¡Porque no vas y le rompes la cara, Antonio bastardo!-. Parecía que el castaño italiano había sobrepasado los límites de la impaciencia-. Y tú macho-patatas, ¿Por qué mierda no habías dicho nada?-.

-Bueno, no lo creí necesario-.

-No hay caso en eso, Lovino. Además, ese asunto ya esta resuelto.- Respondió Antonio.

Arthur-san no es tan malo como parece-. El pequeño chico de cabello negro hablo casi en un susurro. Solo basta con conocerlo un poco…

Yo diría que tú, su noviecita y el estúpido yanky son los únicos que piensan eso…-. Dijo Lovino acomodando su silla.

¿Te refieres al chico rubio de lentes?-. Pregunto Antonio mientras comía de su desayuno, pregunto eso para no recordar la escena de la chica y el rubio-.

Si, ese mismo-. Respondió en su lugar Kiku-.

Una vez dado por acabado el asunto, aun ante las dudas y preguntas de Lovino por el hecho, se retiro del comedor. Su hermana vendría a visitarle, no sabia a que hora pero si venia tenia que esperarle en su habitación. No quería ver a Isabel enojada…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Recorrió los mismos pasillos que uso para llegar al comedor, encontrándose de pronto frente a su puerta, la numero 37.

Abrio la puerta, estaba con llave. Seguramente el inglés ya había llegado y no quería que lo molestasen… tocó, tal vez para evitar lo de su primera vez en esa habitación… Escucho la voz de Arthur, pero se escuchaba extraña. Bueno, quizás era su imaginación….

Apenas hubo entrado se quedo algo perplejo, asimilando la situación.

Cerró los ojos, los volvió a abrir, ¿Su visión le estaba jugando una mala pasada? ¿Qué no era que el antipático rubio que tenia como compañero era supuestamente un ''caballero inglés''? ¿Como podía estar tirado en el piso, con aspecto demacrado, como si no hubiese dormido en días.,

V-vaya, por fin te dignas a aparecer…_spain_-. Parecía que apenas podía sostener sus propias palabras.

¿Que se supone que estas haciendo?- Pero la respuesta a su propia pregunta la encontró cuando vio que el británico sostenía una botella de ron en su mano derecha.-. Vaya…que beber a esta hora…

¡No te tiene que importar a que puta hora beba, _spain_!- Arthur parecía dejarse llevar por el alcohol, aunque sus respuestas eran casi las mismas que estando sobrio.

¿Qué no eras acaso el más correcto estudiante, Arthur? ¿Que paso con tu reputación?-. Lo decía con sarcasmo, pero en realidad si quería saber el porqué del comportamiento de su compañero-.

Como respuesta escucho una estrepitosa carcajada por parte de Arthur.

Q-que gracioso eres, ¿Enserio crees que aquí somos todos tan correctos como el idiota que tenemos de director cree? Realmente eres estúpido…-. Arthur hizo ademan de pararse, pero sus piernas flaquearon debido al mareo por el alcohol, dejándolo nuevamente en el piso-. Que maleducado soy… ¿Quieres? -. Le ofreció alzando la mano en la que sostenía la botella.

El solo reacciono con una mueca de asco, de pronto su nariz capto todo el olor a alcohol presente en la habitación, seguramente era ron.

No se nada de los demás, pero ya estoy viendo el tipo de persona que realmente eres, ¿Acaso tienes problemas para beber? -. Observo la botella que sostenía el británico-. No llevas ni media botella y ya casi caes en un coma etílico-. Antonio soltó una pequeña risilla que exaspero al ebrio ingles. Vaya que le gustaba hacerlo enfadar…

_¡Bloody hell! _¡C-claro que no!-. Pero en el justo momento en que soltó aquellas maldiciones se desmayo, seguramente por los mismos efectos del ron, y claro, su pésimo aguante para este.

¿Eh?-. El español se quedo un tanto sorprendido, en verdad aquel chico no podía beber ni una copa…

Lo miro detenidamente, ahora si estaba completamente indefenso, podría incluso llevarlo en ese estado a la oficina del director, así se libraría de su presencia y también quedaría con una habitación para el solo, libre de molestas princesitas inglesas. Si, era el plan perfecto. Pero no para el… él no era ese tipo de persona…aunque luego se arrepintiera tendría que hacer ''lo correcto''… odiaba ser tan buena persona…

Cogió al rubio de los brazos y lo cargo hasta su cama. Lo dejaría ahí, hasta que despertase seguramente con una resaca de los mil demonios… esperaba que su humor no se agravara al día siguiente a causa de eso, pues incluso el humor ''normal'' del ingles ya era un tanto agresivo, y él no estaba dispuesto a aguantarlo.

Una vez parado frente a la cama del ingles, lo dejo caer, pero antes de que lo notara, Arthur enredó sus brazos inconscientemente alrededor del cuello de Antonio, provocando que callera junto a él. El inglés estaba profundamente dormido, soltando pequeñas frases sin sentido, a su lado, aun apresado por su abrazo, estaba un Antonio completamente confundido… y sonrojado… aunque él no lo quisiese aceptar…

Intento zafarse de todas las formas posibles, pero era completamente en vano, Arthur no parecía querer soltarlo. El calor lo sofocaba y estaba en una situación incomoda, no por mantener una posición incomoda, si no por el hecho de que ese malhumorado inglés lo estuviera abrazando como si fuera su oso de peluche, además de encontrase solo a unos centímetros de la cara del rubio. Sus respiraciones chocaban.

Se rindió, esperaría que Arthur lo soltara inconscientemente, de la misma forma en que termino apresado por aquel abrazo. Pero al parecer el destino quería otra cosa. Lentamente el sueño lo atrapó, como consecuencia de no haber podido conciliar el sueño la noche anterior. Miró el reloj… eran las doce del mediodía con tres minutos, bueno… no era la mejor hora para dormir, pero el sueño lo estaba matando… y llamando al mismo tiempo…pero su hermana Isabel… ¡al diablo con todo!… cuando despertase se las arreglaría.

Pero ya no pudo seguir pensando, sus ojos se cerraron y no volvieran a hacerlo hasta largo rato después.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sintió como alguien respiraba frente a él, lentamente comenzó a abrir sus ojos, como no queriendo aun despertar. Pero apenas los hubo abierto completamente se sobresalto, y el recuerdo de como había llegado a esta situación le sorprendió. ¿Cómo es que se había dejado llevar por eso? Se sentía estúpido… y acalambrado a causa de que no había cambiado de posición en quizás varias horas. Aun tenía los brazos de Arthur amarrados a su cuello.

Bueno… ya era hora de acabar con eso. Se intento zafar, solo logrando despertar al británico.

Arthur abrió los ojos pausadamente, pero los volvió a cerrar al instante. Solo cuando su mente asimilo lo que vio frente a él, reacciono sobresaltado.

¡Que crees que haces en mi cama, pervertido!-. Estaba tremendamente avergonzado, y se notaba en su abundante sonrojo-. ¡S-sal de aquí!

Y no soy el pervertido aquí…me iría si quitaras tus brazos idiota… -. Antonio giro la mirada para no tener que enfrentar la mirada del contrario-.

El inglés retiro sus extremidades rápidamente, ni siquiera se atrevió a decir palabra alguna debido a la vergüenza provocada al notar que estaba abrazando al español.

Antonio solo se levanto de la cama, un tanto apenado por la situación… también era su culpa por no haber evitado a tiempo que eso ocurriera.

Mientras Arthur se encerraba en el cuarto de baño, Antonio dirigió la mirada a su celular. Pensaba en llamar a su hermana y preguntarle el porqué de su no-llegada.

Tomo su celular, habían pasado 4 horas desde que cayo dormido, se avergonzó de solo pensar en lo sucedido con Arthur. Se sacudió la cabeza, como si con esa acción todos los malos pensamientos desaparecieran. Volvió a su anterior cometido, llamar a su hermana. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, vio que Isabel le había dejado un mensaje de texto. Lo leyó, y… bueno… en ese momento quiso morir.

Su hermana justo había tenido que ver eso ¿Acaso el mundo lo odiaba? Ahora… tendría que inventar algo creíble para convencerla… ¡Mierda, nada bueno sucedía desde que llego a esa estúpida academia!

Ahora… bueno, ahora solo tenia que despejar su mente, aun tenía una semana para inventar una buena excusa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

De Isabel:

-Hola, Antonio. Quiero decirte que volveré la próxima semana, no quise interrumpir la siesta con tu "amigo" Después te pediré explicaciones, y espero que tengas una buena.

Besos, Isabel-.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**NA: **_

_**Hola! Subiré el próximo capitulo en cuanto pueda! **_

_**Aclaraciones: Isabel es la versión Nyo! De Antonio, pero aquí la utilizo como su hermana: 3**_

_**Sayonara!**_


	4. Un secreto mal guardado

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya. Si me perteneciese… lo censurarían por contenido no apto para menores.**_

_**Perdón por la tardanza, ni siquiera tengo una buena excusa para explicarlo… **_

_**Esta vez será todo desde el punto de vista de Arthur. La narración parte del día sábado, pero luego pasa al domingo y luego al lunes. Que rápido pasa el tiempo…**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Era hora de enfrentar la situación. Bueno, tampoco podía quedarse eternamente encerrado en el pequeño cuarto de baño… que patético, demasiado para su gusto. Además, solo tenia que aclarar que fue una situación sin intención alguna y lo más importante, claro, nadie tenia que enterarse. Después de todo, ambos salían perjudicados.

Se incorporo, pues estaba apoyado contra la pared, dispuesto a abrir aquella puerta que lo separaba de la incomoda situación con el español.

Ahí estaba Antonio sentado, a un borde de su cama, visiblemente nervioso al igual que el inglés. Pero ya no, Arthur aclararía todo, en ese mismo instante.

Se miraron, y otro leve rubor se instalo en ambos, ¿¡Por qué diablos tenia que ser tan difícil!

-Q-quiero aclarar…-La voz le tembló- Que todo fue un completo m-malentendido… Y desde luego, nadie tiene por que enterarse.

Listo, ya estaba hecho, ahora solo tendrían que volver a ignorarse, y aguatarse las ganas de matar al otro, y todo regresaría a la normalidad.

P-pero…-. Aquel titubeo del otro le confundió-. Hay alguien… que ya se enteró…

¿¡Quién!- exclamo sorprendido, por todos los santos del mundo rogaba que no fuera alguien conocido…

No te preocupes, es, bueno… mi hermana-.

Eso le tranquilizo, si era familiar del castaño eso significaba que aun se mantendría a salvo el secreto. Lo aseguro volviendo a decir al español que nadie mas tenía que saber sobre aquel "malentendido"

Los que mas temía Arthur es que se enteraran, pero lo que temía aun mas era que "ciertas" personas se enteraran… ¿Qué clases de burlas recibiría si se enterara Francis o Alfred? O aun peor… Seychelles… incluso lo tildarían de… gay. Vaya… incluso le humillaba el tan solo pensar en esa palabra, porque… ¿Él no era para nada gay, verdad…?

Y otra vez, el alcohol que tenía escondido en una de sus maletas le tentaba, ofreciéndole olvidar sus dudas y confusiones con solo beber una pequeña cantidad, pero no podía, le dolía la cabeza como los mil demonios o incluso podría volver a repetirse el mismo hecho anterior… Cielos, estaba pensando demasiado. Y si patético encontraba quedarse encerrado en el baño, mas patético creía tener esa clase de confusiones sexuales… Hoy, definitivamente, no era el mejor de sus días… por suerte el sábado estaba llegando a su fin.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Durante el día domingo no se presentaron ningún tipo de problemas ni inconvenientes… solo las incesantes preocupaciones de cierto británico acomplejado y los restos de la resaca que gano por el hecho de haber bebido el día anterior. Se paso durante la mayor parte del día vagando de un lado de la habitación a otra. Incluso cancelo su cita con su novia solo para eso… Deseaba que anocheciese, y así dormir y olvidarse de todo. Para su suerte el día paso bastante rápido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ya era de noche, y aun el cuerpo le temblaba y la cabeza la retumbaba, odiaba la resaca, más aun si esta no le permitía ni pensar con claridad.

No veía a su compañero desde el mediodía. Miro hacia el lado de la habitación del otro, observó su cama, la cual estaba pulcramente estirada, claro, si había sido el quien la ordeno.

Realmente no era un mal chico… cualquier persona normal le hubiese contado al director todas sus "malas conductas". Pero si que le hastiaba cuando le dirigía esa animada y desafiante mirada esmeralda, al igual que la suya. Nadie, pero nunca jamás, se habían atrevido a desafiarlo, y ese chico llegaba y lo hacia sin ni siquiera inmutarse. De alguna forma u otra le parecía… una persona bastante interesante.

Miro el reloj acomodado entre la gastada pared de madera, ya casi daba la medianoche y aun no conciliaba el sueño, culpa de aquellos incesantes y dudosos pensamientos. No es que estuviera esperando a su compañero ni nada por el estilo, solo era un chico que los pensamientos no dejaban en paz. Aun dudaba, y mucho. ¿En verdad estaba bien con la chica que tenia por novia? ¿O solo la utilizaba como excusa para que no crearan rumores? No sabía realmente si le gustaba su compañía. Aun recuerda cuando ese estúpido chico con complejo de "Awesome" le pregunto abiertamente si era gay, frente a todos… el chico volvió a su habitación con el puño de Arthur marcado en el rostro. No se sentía de ningún lado… ni en realidad, no es que le importara tanto, lo que si le preocupaba era no haberse enamorado aun, cuando todos ya contaban con experiencias en ese tema… básicamente se sentía excluido, en ese aspecto por lo menos.

Al diablo con todo… o eso quería creer, pues aun le atormentaba aquella angustia en su mente. No quería estar toda la noche de esa manera… mañana había clases, como todo lunes normal, y si, todo tenia que estar normal…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Seis de la mañana en punto. Y Arthur estaba levantándose, claro, como todo inglés responsable, pero las profundas y oscuras ojeras bajo sus ojos esmeraldas le delataban dejando al descubierto su desvelo.

A un lado de la habitación, en su respectiva cama, estaba el español durmiendo aun plácidamente, como si se tratase de un día sábado en verano. No le despertaría, ni tenia razón ni motivos por lo cual hacerlo.

Aun le quedaban treinta minutos, la hora adecuada para llegar a clases, según el. Salió tranquilamente de la habitación, en dirección al edificio contiguo, que en realidad, era una extensión del mismo.

Como se esperaba, no había absolutamente nadie en el salón, estaba completamente vacío. Más parecía un cementerio. Arreglo y acomodo sus libros en su pequeña mesa junto a la ventana, dio una fugaz mirada alrededor y se sentó a esperar que los demás llegaran. Todos eran unos maleducados, nunca se debe llegar tarde a un lugar, sea el que sea.

Poco a poco fueron llegando, hasta que el salón comenzó a llenarse de estudiantes charlando y bromeando, como si estuvieran en un día libre. Y a ahí apareció el americano, gritando y charlando con un rubio muy parecido a él, pero con una expresión algo más introvertida.

Por eso digo Mattie que debes… ¡Iggy!-. Interrumpió su conversación con el otro para dirigirle la palabra, o más bien la exclamación, al inglés. Y antes de que el otro le contestase con un seguro "Que quieres, Alfred" se le lanzo encima, rodeando a su amigo en un amistoso abrazo de oso, atrayendo algunas miradas que luego de cerciorarse que se trataba de Alfred, no le prestaron mayor importancia.

¡Alfred, shit! ¡Quítate de encima!- Aquello le molestaba de sobremanera, nunca había recibido de buena manera los afectos de su amigo.

¡Pero Iggy! ¡Creí que te gustaban los abrazos!, ya sabes, como estabas con ese chico en tu habita…-Ante la mirada curiosa de los demás que querían seguir oyendo, Arthur, en un acto de auto reflejo, le tapo rápidamente la boca al Estadounidense, acallándolo.

¡_Shut up, idiot_!-. Arthur sintió como su cara se tornaba de un rojo intenso, dando a conocer su vergüenza-.

El americano intento seguir hablando, pero ante la mirada amenazante y casi asesina del británico, decidió callarse por un rato, seguramente luego le explicaría el porqué de la súbita acción.

¡Ese idiota! Ahora todos murmuraban, ¡incluso algunas chicas estaban riendo! ¿Se ríen de el? ¡Claro que si, no hay que ser un genio para saber que se ríen de el…! ¡Alfred idiota, ahora toda la mierda de mantenerlo en secreto se fue al carajo!

Arthur comenzó a desesperarse, su sonrojo no desaparecía y sentía la mirada de la mitad de la clase atravesarle la espalda, nada podía ser peor en esos momentos, ni siquiera Alfred intentando nuevamente hacerle preguntas, inútiles, claro, pues no las respondería en esos momentos.

Ya era hora de comenzar la clase, ¿Por qué mierda el maestro no llegaba? Ya no soportaba la mirada morbosa de Elizavetha, ni la mirada burlona de Gilbert, ¡ni la mirada de nadie, _bloody hell_! Estaba al borde del colapso, ya sentía como se acercaban seguramente a hacerle preguntas… Incluso sentía la risa de la _bastard frog_…

Buenos días, bienvenidos a una nueva jornada escolar. Saquen sus libros de matemáticas-. El desganado saludo del maestro interrumpió a la curiosa clase, salvando milagrosamente al avergonzado británico.

Sintió un inmenso alivio interno, también sintió como su corazón volvía a su pulso constante, estaba salvado… bueno, hasta el termino de la clase…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El tintineo de la campana anuncio el fin de la monótona clase de matemáticas, dando paso al descanso de trintaminutos destinados a desayunar antes de comenzar la próxima clase.

Arthur salió del salón lo más rápido que pudo, evitando a quien se quisiera acercar, necesitaba encontrar a Alfred, que había salido aun más rápido que él y por lo que alcanzo a notar cuando doblo por el pasillo izquierdo, se dirigía al baño.

¡Alfred!-. Grito para que el otro le oyese, cosa que funciono, pues paro en seco su caminata con Matthew y le dirigió la mirada.

Alfred, dime… -. Le habló acercándose donde se encontraban ambos rubios americanos-. que es lo que ibas a decirme en clases, ya sabes…cuando te tape la boca-. Intento sonar tranquilo, pero sabía lo que iba a oír.

¡Solo intente abrazarte Iggy!-. Se defendió el otro, ante la mirada tímida de su hermano, ajeno a todo.

¡Eso ya lo se, tonto! –La paciencia que tenía con el otro no era mucha-. Lo que quiero saber es que es lo que ibas a decir luego de eso, cuando no te deje continuar.

¡Hahahaha! ¡Así que ahora buscas algo del héroe!-. El enfado del inglés aumento-.

¡Ya basta Alfred, solo dilo_, Bloody git_! ¡Dime que viste en mi habitación!

El chico de gafas subió un dedo a su boca, en señal de estar recordando. ¡A, si, ya lo recuerdo! ¡Te vi a ti y al chico español abrazados y tomando una siesta! ¿Por qué no me invitaron? ¡A mi me gusta dar abrazos!

Arthur volvió a ruborizarse, ante la mirada también ruborizada del canadiense al escuchar lo que el otro contaba. Genial, ahora además de saberlo la hermana del español, lo sabían ambos hermanos… y la clase entera, aunque solo sabían la mitad…

¿¡Y como _shit _lograste ver eso!-. No intentaría negarlo, no frente a alguien que ya lo había visto-.

¡Bien, el héroe te lo contara todo…! Solo iba tranquilamente caminando por los pasillos cuando me tope con una linda chica española, me dijo que la ayudara a buscar la habitación de su hermano, la número treinta y siete-. Hizo una pausa, dado un respiro-. Luego recordé que esa era tu habitación, y que seguramente su hermano era tu compañero, por lo que la guie hasta ahí. Toque la puerta repetidas veces, nadie contestaba, sin embargo no la abrí, sé que me golpearías si lo hiciese, pero la chica insistió y la abrió igualmente, ¡Y así fue la gran historia de cuando el héroe conoció a la linda chica española!

Oh, mierda… ¡Si tan solo hubiese dejado con llave! Ya era la segunda vez que le descubrían en algo por no asegurar la puerta… Se sentía estúpido, y el culpable de todo. Además, él era el único afectado, pues nadie sabía la identidad del otro chico…

Se despidió de ambos hermanos, dando la vuelta al pasillo. No quería comer, no en esos momentos. Además, seguramente todos estarían comentando lo que el idiota de Alfred dijo… no se sentía con ganas de explicar ni dar excusas…

Arthur…- Una voz familiar pero algo difusa le saco de sus pensamientos. Era el español-.

Que quieres, _spain- _Le respondió sin ganas-.

Yo… escuche cuando Alfred dijo aquello… ¿Cómo se entero?-. El castaño pregunto tratando de sonar amigable, el inglés no se veía para nada bien.

Bueno… quitando los detalles inútiles de la historia… El idiota guio a tu hermana hasta la habitación, y ambos lo vieron…

Vaya, Isabel no me dijo nada de eso…- Dijo algo extrañado de que su hermana olvidara un detalle como aquel.

El británico solo se apartó, dándole la espalda, no quería ni sentía ganas de volver a aquel salón plagado de chismosos. Ante la mirada de lastima del otro subió las escaleras, en dirección a la azotea. Estaba en mantenimiento, y el director le había dado la confianza de portar la copia de las llaves por si acaso. Noto que el castaño aun le seguía con la miraba, por alguna extraña e inexplicable razón, se sintió incomodo.

Encajo la llave, haciéndola girar. Antes de entrar sintió la presencia de otro tras de si. Era Antonio, que le había seguido.

-Que quieres…-. Le pregunto tratando de mostrar interés-.

-¿Puedo acompañarte?-. Aquella pregunta-respuesta desconcertó al otro. Era extraño que el mismo chico con el cual se conoció de mala manera, con el cual se peleo, y con el cual también vivió una situación humillante, le estuviera pidiendo acompañarlo. Bueno, no tenía por que ser algo del otro mundo, quizás solo estaba intentado ser su amigo.

-As lo que quieras…

Arthur, después de entrar ambos, cerró nuevamente la puerta, recordando sus malas experiencias por no haber tomado ese tipo de precauciones. Los dos chicos se sentaron en el suelo, con una distancia de metro y medio.

No hablaron ni se dirigieron palabra alguna. Solo disfrutaron de la compañía del otro, hasta que un nuevo tintineo de campana alerto a ambos. El español se incorporo, dispuesto a volver a su clase, mas el inglés no hizo lo mismo.

-¿No volverás?

La nula palabra del otro fue la respuesta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Al fin termine el capitulo *-* si quedo algo confuso o se me paso algo, me avisan.**_

_**Aclaraciones: No, creo que en este capitulo no hay. **_

_**Los reviews animan a continuar mas rápido :3 **_

_**Sayonara!**_


	5. Alivio

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia le pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya-sama**_

.-.-.-.-.-.

Y otra vez, en menos de un par de días, estaba de vuelta en la oficina del director.

Se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en la fría silla de madera, no estaba tenso ni asustado, de hecho, no podía importarle menos el asunto. No es que fuera a tirar todos sus logros académicos de años a la basura ni nada por el estilo, pero su ánimo estaba por los suelos, gracias a la boquita del americano estúpido por supuesto…

No prestaba atención a lo que decía aquel enfadado hombre frente a él, solo lo veía mover su boca de modo gracioso y remover sus facciones a una mueca de decepción. Acomodo su codo a un costado de la silla y apoyo su mano en la mejilla, ni siquiera sabia cuento tiempo llevaba en esa oficina, mas bien, le daba igual.

El calor le estaba matando, para colmo la ventana estaba cerrada, una gota de sudor le recorría la frente, deslizándose por entre sus sonrojadas mejillas. Quería salir de allí, rápido, volver a la azotea y no salir por lo menos en todo lo que quedaba del día. Froto su manga entre sus facciones, removiendo el sudor de ese lugar.

Noto como el ahora más calmo director se sentaba en su imponente escritorio y se frotaba insistentemente el puente de la nariz.

Señor Kirkland… - Parecía buscar las palabras adecuadas- No sé que le esta sucediendo a usted, antes dueño de un comportamiento ejemplar… pero sea lo que sea le aconsejo comunicármelo, o hablar con el consejero escolar. Si le sucede algo, solo hágamelo saber y lo tratare de solucionar de la mejor manera.

Si claro, como si le pudiera confiar sus problemas a ese hombre… lo mejor seria arreglar todo por ahora con una pequeña mentira blanca…

No me sucede nada, solo que estos días he estado un tanto atareado por los deberes y responsabilidades–Pauso para tomar aire, dando un ligero suspiro. Era una molestia estar dando explicaciones, sobretodo cuando no quería ni abrir la boca- Solo creo que debería dejar el comité estudiantil por este año, para alivianar mis actividades, ya sabe…

El hombre dirigió su mano a la barbilla, pareció entenderlo, curvando su boca a algo parecido a una fingida media sonrisa.

-Oh, así que era eso. Haberlo dicho antes Señor Kirkland, pudo haberse ahorrado estos problemas. Por ahora, puede volver a clases y no se preocupe por el comité estudiantil, le permitiré dejarlo hasta que sienta que puede regresar. Después de todo, sin usted, el comité no funcionaria de la misma manera.

Como sea… se había salvado de un castigo casi inminente… Y de paso se había quitado el peso de las aburridas y monótonas reuniones del comité, que realmente no arreglaban nada. Vaya perdida de tiempo que resultaban.

Se escabullo hasta la salida, a paso apresurado. El calor en esa jodida oficina era insoportable, incluso más que ese empalagoso francés…

Miro su reloj de bolsillo, (vamos, todo caballero ingles tiene uno, no es que sea cosa de viejos…) y se sorprendió de la poca capacidad que tuvo ese día de calcular el tiempo transcurrido. Ya había acabado el horario de clases, exactamente hacia seis minutos. Vaya salvada que se había dado… no tendría que soportar las miradas indiscretas de prácticamente toda la clase… ¿Tantas horas se había pasado meditando en la azotea?

En fin… lo mejor seria regresar a su habitación, darse una buena y por sobretodo refrescante ducha, y echarse a dormir. Al pensar aquello se sentía como una niña, que patético le resultaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Por su parte, Antonio se encontraba recostado informalmente sobre su silla, aun en el salón escolar, platicando con dos chicos de dudosa confiabilidad…

Oh, mon ami Antonio, ¿Quién crees que es el chico con el que estaba Arthur? – El francés esperaba ansioso la respuesta, después de todo Antonio era el compañero de cuarto del inglesito ese, y por ende debería saber algo.-

Hum… bueno, yo… - Oh, diablos. Las palabras le salían atropelladamente y no podía evitarlo, la situación era algo incomoda… sobretodo si se descubría que el mismo tenia mucho que ver en ello…

O puede ser que…-El peliplateado que los acompañaba tomo la palabra, adquiriendo cierto tono de descubrimiento, para pesar y nerviosismo de Antonio, claro…- ¡Que el bastardo del británico engañe con otro a la chica esa! ¡Vaya, que awesome soy, como para descubrir algo como esto!

Antonio le miro aliviado, alzando una ceja. Vaya chico mas estúpido… pero por lo menos no le habían descubierto.

Gilbert… creo que eso es más que evidente-. El francés fingía vergüenza por la idiotez de su amigo- Pobre Seychelles… ¡Yo podría darle mas _amour_ que el tonto de Arthur!

Antonio prefirió retirarse de la conversación, antes de que tomara rumbos insospechados. Necesitaba despejar su mente, en cierta _manera_, le daba lastima el británico, ya que solo el sufrió las consecuencias del "_incidente_"… y la culpa había sido de ambos. De el por dejarse abrazar y del otro por la acción misma…

Lo mejor seria, para su conciencia y para el otro, charlar. Con lo poco que conocía al otro sabia que no seria tarea fácil… pero así quedaría mas tranquilo. Además, Toda persona necesitaba desahogarse con otro, ¿no? Al menos eso le había enseñado su hermana Isabel…

Se despidió de sus nuevos amigos, no eran tan malos como se los había descrito Lovino… ese chico si que exageraba…

.-.-.-.-.-.

La ducha le había sentado bastante bien, bueno, solo para deshacerse del calor, pues los incesantes pensamientos no desaparecían. De pronto, algo en su cabeza le hizo recordar a alguien…

Oh diablos, lo había olvidado… Seychelles. ¿Como la había olvidado? De seguro ya le habían llegado con los rumores… ¿Qué cosas estaría pensando sobre el? Quizás… ¡Bah! ¡Al diablo con la chica! No tenia ganas de darle explicaciones a nadie… Pero por una parte… si la dejaba todos sospecharían aun mas cosas… ¡Dios, estúpido Alfred que lo había soltado todo! _¡Bloody hell!_

Bien, para ordenar las cosas, primero que nada tenia que reunirse con la chica y explicarle todo… inventar alguna buena y obviamente creíble historia, y fin. Que fácil se oía…

Oyó como la puerta se abría, estaba con llave, por lo que solo podían ser dos personas. O el español, que tenia la copia de la llave, o el americano, que de alguna manera se había apropiado de ella. Le parecía más la primera opción, además de no querer hablar con el americano, por claras razones.

Cuando vio la alegre y siempre desbordante sonrisa del ibérico, se aclaró la duda. Odiaba esa sonrisa, le parecía desafiante, pero de alguna manera, reconfortante y aliviadora.

Hola…-El intento de saludo resulto fallido, pues la voz empleada flaqueo al instante.

El español respondió su saludo, notando lo deprimido que se encontraba Arthur.

Oye… -Claro, quería confortarlo y ni siquiera había planeado como-

No se lo que pretendes, pero de todos modos, no me interesa tu estúpida compasión- Genial, todo su estrés se fue con esas acidas palabras dichas.

.-.-.-.-.-.

¡AH! Estúpido ingles, ¡Que se creía tratándolo así, él, que solo se había acercado amablemente a consolarle! Realmente eso le removía las tripas de pura rabia.

Reprimió las palabras con las que respondería tal indiscreción, no, de seguro actuó así por que se sentía deprimido. Se supone que le ayudaría, y de un principio sabia que no era fácil tratar con alguien como el ingles.

Suspiro, relajo los músculos, preparando las palabras que le diría. Mal momento para quedar en blanco.

Esta vez no era como en la azotea, ese momento fue distinto, casi mágico. El silencio, en lugar de incomodar, solo les infundio paz. Ahora no, era prácticamente lo contrario.

Arthur, yo solo venia a charlar…por si quieres, ya sabes, desahogarte…

¿Qué te hace creer que me desahogaría con alguien como tu?

Basta, tenia paciencia, pero por alguna extraña razón, esta no funcionaba estando con el británico.

Iba a replicarle de la más dura manera cuando noto como el otro se reprimía un sollozo. ¿Enserio? Acaso iba a… ¿llorar? Si que se estaba esforzando por no hacerlo… bueno, cualquier estudiante de dieciséis años lo haría. Por orgullo, tal vez.

Se levanto, acomodándose en el borde la cama, junto al otro. Esta vez el ingles no reacciono, estaba más concentrado en no mostrar debilidad.

Arthur, sé que no quieres ni tienes por que confiar en mi, pero… a veces, es mejor olvidarse del orgullo y dejarse llevar por las emociones…- Antonio poso una mano en el hombro del otro, regalándole una sonrisa.

.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Otra vez sonriendo, que se creía ese idiota español…!

Mierda, y encima las estúpidas lagrimas que se querían escapar de sus ojos esmeralda. Quería llorar, es verdad, pero no lo haría, no frente al otro…

Trago saliva, pesadamente, y con todo lo que su orgullo le permitía, se quito la mano del otro de su hombro. El no necesitaba la caridad de nadie, menos aun de un chico que apenas estaba conociendo.

Arthur…

No le dejo continuar, se levanto y dio media vuelta. Frunció levemente el entrecejo, dispuesto a dejar la habitación e ir a cualquier lugar…

Una mano le detuvo, una mano que apretó fuertemente la suya y le atrajo hacia si.

No supo cuando, ni como, pero estaba envuelto entre el fogoso abrazo de Antonio.

Se sonrojo, no esperaba para nada aquello, ni era para menos ¡Que mierda estaba sucediendo!

-A veces, Arthur, un abrazo no hace daño…- Escucho el susurro del castaño.

Se dejo llevar, apoyo su rostro en la curvatura del cuello del otro, sintiéndose por fin aliviado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Este capitulo salió un poco mas corto, pero ya me había tardado en publicar y eso no me lo perdono…**_

_**¡Lo siento mucho!**_

_**Espero les haya gustado, y sobre que esto iba a durar solo cinco capítulos, ¡olvídenlo! Creo que tiene para más…**_

_**¡Dejen reviews, me animan a escribir mas!**_


	6. Calma

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Si fuese mío, aparecería Reino Unido en s totalidad, y por qué no, Latín Hetalia.**_

_**Advertencias: Yaoi/conductas influenciadas por las hormonas y el alcohol.**_

_**N/A: Tarde bastante en actualizar, pero en mi defensa, mi computadora colapso. Tengo una nueva, pero eso no quita el hecho de que haya perdido todas las historias que tenía. Vaya, que incluso casi me echo a llorar XD. **_

_**En fin, he aquí la continuación.**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Era un día nublado, bastante más que los anteriores. Incluso la lluvia amenazaba con salir. Aquel clima iba a la perfección con el humor de cierto rubio inglés.

Se sentía estúpido e infantil, haberse dejado llevar por cualquier buen gesto por parte del otro. Por lo menos le había servido para relajar los nervios y el ánimo.

Pero bueno, aquello era asunto del pasado, aunque realmente solo habían pasado horas desde aquello. Vaya lio en que estaba metido. Primero con lo del idiota americano que había soltado todo, luego las estúpidas e indiscretas miradas ajenas y encima, la situación ultima.

Siempre había querido tener una vida algo más emocionante, pero no de la manera en que estaba desarrollándose ahora.

En fin, no le quedaba otra opción que resignarse, a pesar de todo. Y no pensar en nada mas que no sea sus estudios. Después de todo, para eso le enviaron a esa academia.

Miro hacia un lado, donde se encontraba el inmenso y desgastado estante de la biblioteca. Recordándole su vergonzosa huida hacia aquel lugar.

Tal vez la lectura de algún buen libro le distraería lo suficiente como para olvidar momentáneamente sus problemas. Quizás algún buen poema de Shakespeare, o algún interesante volumen de Conan Doyle…

Se levantó dispuesto a buscar algún libro de su agrado, cuando noto entre un hueco de los mismos a alguien conocido, que se acercaba.

-¡Arthur!- Exclamó una chica, ganándose una mirada acusadora por parte de la encargada de la biblioteca, seguido de una mueca de silencio.

Lo que faltaba, hablar con alguien que tenía el humor incluso más frágil que él mismo. No quería discutir con nadie, menos aún con ella. Verdaderamente, no quería dar explicaciones.

-Hace bastantes horas que te he estado buscando, ¿Dónde estabas?- Dijo la chica con un tono de preocupación.

-Bueno… estaba… El director me envió a realizar un chequeo del edificio, ya sabes, asuntos del comité…- Vaya escusa, si ni siquiera estaba ya en el dichoso comité.

-Oh, así que era eso…- La castaña le miro, como buscando la completa atención del distraído rubio.

-Solo quería hablarte de algo…

-Se más específica, Sey- Dijo el rubio, aunque ya sabía a qué se podía referir la muchacha.

-Bueno, no me creas chismosa ni nada… es solo que… yo… escuche ciertas cosas.

-¿Y que, ahora andas creyendo todo lo que te dicen?- Le reclamo con enfado.

-¡No es para que me hables así! ¡Solo vine a decirte sobre lo que escuche!

Otra mirada, esta vez más violenta, por parte de la encargada de la biblioteca hizo que se calmaran un poco y el ambiente se volviera menos tenso. Vaya que era difícil entablar una conversación decente con cualquiera de ese par.

-Y bien, ¿Decías?

-Arthur, no soy estúpida, aunque lo creas. Y no te mentiré, sé que te saliste de clases solo por eso, es más, te vi cuando te dirigías a la azotea, y si vine hasta aquí es solo para escuchar tu versión sobre lo que paso. Por supuesto que no le creeré a cualquiera, menos aun si es Francis el que me lo va a contar todo a mi propia habitación…

-¿Francis?- Arthur sintió como le hervía la sangre por dentro. ¡El bastardo francés! Ese malnacido le había ido a contar especialmente a la habitación a su novia ¡Y quizás con qué grado de exageración! Pero vaya, ¿Qué cosas terribles le pudo haber contado?

La chica solo asintió, bajado un poco la mirada, se había prometido a sí misma no delatar al otro, pero sí que era descuidada.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?

- No creas que Francis haya exagerado o mentido, luego que me lo dijo, pregunte a Elizavetha sobre el rumor, y ambos coincidieron…Solo dime lo que realmente sucedió, y eso es todo…

-Eres una tonta.

-¿Eh?- La castaña arqueo una ceja, evidentemente confundida.

-¿Qué acaso estas sorda?

-¡Eres un idiota, Arthur! ¡Solo dime de una maldita vez que tan cierto es todo!, ¿O que, realmente todo es verdad? ¡Por qué es tan difícil hablar contigo, maldición!

Ya no lo soportaba, no quería seguir hablando con la chica, nunca antes le había parecido tan molesta. Solo quería terminar esa absurda discusión de una vez y mandar todo al diablo, si es que era posible. Oh, sí, vaya que era posible, aunque eso implicaría correr un pequeño riesgo.

-¿Sabes algo? Sí, es verdad, todo, cada maldita palabra. ¿Eso querías escuchar?

La chica callo, sin saber que decir o cómo reaccionar.

-Arthur…

-Que, ¿ahora quieres saber detalles? Pues bien, imagínate lo peor, y ahí los tienes.

Arthur le lanzo una última mirada, furiosa, alterada, y algo… si, arrepentida. ¿Qué haría ahora? Había contribuido el mismo a un rumor que de seguro ya habían alterado y manipulado a límites insospechados. Sentía una infinita envidia a la situación del español que para su suerte no era participe de nada, aun. Y encima, Seychelles no querría verlo, seguramente por siglos. Ya tenía que dar por muerta la relación, pero que va, si desde un comienzo le había sido indiferente

Aunque de cierta manera, sintió culpabilidad por haber dejado así de confundida a la chica, que para empezar, no tenía la culpa de nada.

En fin, todo estaba hecho.

Se retiró de la biblioteca, olvidando por completo su anterior plan de leer y distraerse.

Iría de regreso a su habitación, no le quedaba de otra. En esos momentos sentía que aquella academia era como una prisión, de las peores.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Luego de vagar por los pasillos, entre murmullos y alguna que otra mirada de algunos estudiantes de su grado, estaba devuelta a su habitación.

Saco la llave de su bolsillo, de la cual no dejaba de gustarle el llavero que colgaba de esta, el cual ilustraba una bandera de su nación.

Observo el interior, asegurándose de que el español aun no estuviera. Para su desgracia si lo estaba, pero dando un punto a favor de su suerte, estaba tomando una siesta, de las muchas que tomaba durante el día…

Admiraba y a la vez repudiaba el hecho de que el castaño se tomase todo tan a la ligera.

Cerró la puerta con delicadeza, intentando no despertar al otro, no por cortesía, si no para no tener que hablar con el español.

Estaba anocheciendo, por lo que tuvo la necesidad de encender la luz. Por suerte, aquello no perturbo el sueño de Antonio.

Se sentó en el borde de su cama y observo sus cosas, divisando el lugar donde mantenía escondida la siempre infaltable botella de alcohol. Temprano en la mañana, y en la tarde, le hubiera parecido una pésima idea. Pero desde su punto de vista actual, era una posible solución. Solo bebería un poco, lo que ayudaría a relajarse en ese momento, y luego en la mañana, la resaca le distraería de los rumores. Sí que era un plan perfecto.

Luego de unos minutos de cavilaciones al respecto, decidió tomar la botella, la cual lucia presumida su líquido completo, pues era nueva.

La destapo con un movimiento fugaz, y dio el primer, y no por eso corto, sorbo. El sabor agridulce le provoco una mueca de disgusto, que olvido en seguida al tomar el segundo sorbo. El contenido se vaciaba poco a poco, cayendo sin remordimientos en su garganta, quemándola.

Estuvo un rato mirando un punto inexistente en la pared, para luego observar sorprendido lo poco que quedaba de la botella. ¿Qué acaso no iba a tomar solo un poco? Pero bueno, no es como si le importase en ese momento.

Miro fugazmente a Antonio, vaya que se veía adorable. Y por sobretodo, indefenso. Con esa cara y mueca de felicidad que ponía al dormir, como si soñase cada vez el mejor de los sueños. Arthur, casi sin darse cuenta y apenas consiente, se acercó lentamente, buscando mayor cercanía para poder observar al otro de mejor manera.

El cabello despeinado, la mueca burlona, la respiración acompasada. Sintió profundas ganas de echarse a dormir junto a él, para ver si de esa manera podría compartir aquellos sueños que parecían hacer tan feliz al español. También sintió rabia, por el hecho de que él estuviera ahogando sus penas y el otro durmiendo muy calmado. Que irónica era la vida, sí que lo era.

Se acercó más, apoyando su mano a un costado de la cara del otro, para así sostenerse. Con la mano libre delineo lentamente las facciones españolas, trazando líneas imaginarias, con delicadeza. ¿Cómo es que alguien puede estar tan tranquilo como lo estaba aquel chico?

Se subió completamente a la cama ajena, posicionándose sobre el castaño, sin tocarlo, usando como soporte sus extremidades.

Le parecía gracioso, el hecho de que estuviera descontrolándose así. Pero también le parecía increíble como aquella calma ajena se le había contagiado. Ya no le importaba lo demás, ni nadie.

Una pequeña y casi inaudible risa histérica se escapó de sus labios. La situación sí que le era graciosa, y bastante. Si no fuese para no despertar al otro, ya se hubiera echado a reír en el suelo.

Escucho un leve murmullo, que le provoco a la vez un escalofrío.

-¿A-arthur?

Antonio había despertado, con evidente pesadez en los parpados y algo adormilado, pero despierto al fin y al cabo.

Enrojeció abruptamente, dándose cuenta de la real situación. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Sintió de pronto todo el mareo acumulado a causa de haber bebido. Estaba borracho, no tenía por qué tener sentido lo que hacía ¿Verdad? ¿Podría excusarse luego por todo? ¿¡Verdad!

Sus piernas flaquearon, cayendo con todo su peso sobre el recién despertado Antonio. Golpeándose ambos con la frente del otro.

Fue en ese justo momento en que Antonio se preparaba para decir otra cosa cuando a Arthur no se le ocurrió ninguna mejor idea que acallar al otro de una manera… bueno… no muy elaborada.

Corto los escasos tres centímetros que los separaban, juntando sus labios con los del otro.

Se sentía abismalmente diferente que besar a Seychelles, por ejemplo. Aquellos labios eran dulces, imposible dejar de saborearlos.

Se sorprendió, pues el otro no opuso resistencia alguna, correspondiéndole al instante, al parecer, estaba igual de sorprendido que él, y como no…

No supo cuánto duro ese momento, pero le pareció, por momentos, eterno.

De pronto sintió como dos manos ejercían presión en su pecho y lo apartaban bruscamente, lanzándolo de espaldas al suelo.

¿¡Qué mierda crees que haces! –Antonio se froto los ojos, cerciorándose de que si era su imaginación la que le estaba jugando una mala pasada, o todo era completamente real.

Arthur se quedó callado, aun en el suelo. No sabía cómo responder o si debía reaccionar de alguna determinada forma. Su mente daba vueltas y tenía nauseas, además de sentir una leve punzada de dolor en el lugar donde se había golpeado.

Ahora solo faltaba dar una buena y eficaz escusa.

Por supuesto, ni él se la creería.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**N/A: Hay, Arthur, terminando una relación hacia tan solo horas y ya te andas besando con otra persona :3 **_

_**Bueno, eso es todo, ya volveré con el siguiente capítulo.**_

_**No sé porque,, pero siempre me gusta dejar un capitulo con una situación inconclusa :lol:**_

_**Dejen review, animan a continuar :3**_

_**¡Ciao!**_


	7. Contacto

**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Si fuese mío, aparecería Reino Unido en su totalidad, y por qué no, Latín Hetalia. Pero que lastima, la vida es cruel.**

**Advertencias: Yaoi, boy love, homosexual, gay, fleto, como quieres llamarle.**

**N/A: No tengo nada que decir, aparte de disculparme por no actualizar a su debido tiempo.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Antonio estaba en lo mejor de su sueño cuando sintió que el lugar donde estaba se meneaba lentamente.

Al principio intento abrir los ojos, para comprobar que era lo que perturbaba su siesta, pero la pesadez en sus parpados era superior a su voluntad, por lo menos en esos momentos.

Lo intento una vez más, esta vez logrando entreabrir apenas unos milímetros que no fueron lo suficiente para enfocar bien lo que tenía enfrente. Solo pudo ver con dificultad como una mancha borrosa se encontraba frente a él, sin ejercer movimiento alguno.

Aunque a decir verdad, esa mancha borrosa se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

Una vez más, y como se dice, la tercera es la vencida, Antonio logro abrir completamente los ojos. Pero hubiese preferido no abrirlos.

¿A-arthur? –Fue lo único coherente que logro decir en aquel incomodo momento. Arthur estaba sobre él, con cada brazo a un lado de su rostro, observándolo con una mirada indescifrable, incluso le pareció algo… ¿lasciva? Bah, seguramente alucinaciones suyas…

Bien, seguramente era uno de esos sueños llamados pesadillas. Porque no creería que Arthur apareciese en uno que no fuese de ese tipo… ¡Mierda, no era momento para bromas consigo mismo! Además, era imposible. Si, completamente imposible e improbable. No había manera de que al inglés se le ocurriese de repente observarlo, de esa manera tan extraña, y sobre el…

Iba a seguir con conjeturas y suposiciones al respecto cuando vio como de golpe el inglés acerco su rostro al de él, pronto sintió como los labios fríos del otro le atrapaban en un beso brusco, sin cuidado alguno. Sin una pisca de delicadeza.

Solo por la estupefacción y la lenta reacción a tal osada acción, y solo por eso, claro, -no es que le gustara aquella sensación húmeda, por supuesto que no- Antonio correspondió el beso, dejándose llevar.

Arthur lo estaba besando.

Y siendo sincero, no estaba tan mal, aunque si estuviese más despierto y atento podrá corresponder de mejor forma y…

Esperen, algo no estaba bien en esa situación…

Solo entonces cuando su cerebro relaciono las palabras "Arthur" y "besar" en una misma oración, lo comprendió. Aunque no por entenderlo era comprensible ¡Arthur lo estaba besando! ¡Por dios, besando! ¡Y él estaba hay, sin hacer nada y comportándose como idiota! No, no, no y no. Se llevaban mal, Arthur era un niñato malcriado y con un humor de los mil demonios, además de ser demasiado autoritario, y creerse dueño del mundo. ¿No era acaso que no se podían ni ver? Aunque últimamente no se estaba llevando tan mal… ¡Pero eso no quitaba lo bizarro de los hechos! Y claro, ¡Ambos eran chicos, por la mierda! ¿Ahora qué hacer? ¿Golpearle? ¿Empujarle? ¿Seguir…? ¡NO!- pensó reprochándose aquel último pensamiento- Lo único prudente y sensato sería aparatarle, ni tan brusco ni tan suave, lo necesario para hacerle entender que debía apartarse.

Incluso sentía como sus mejillas comenzaban a arder, aunque seguramente del nerviosismo de no saber cómo reaccionar, si, por eso, obviamente.

Un último pensamiento cruzo la mente del español como un rayo. ¿Y si solo le estaba besando como una broma de pésimo gusto? Era lo más creíble, sobre todo si venia de parte del británico. Una broma, una puta y muy bien pensada broma. ¿Cómo no haberlo pensado antes? Está clarísimo, solo lo estaba besando para humillarle y después restregarle en la cara el cómo correspondió el beso como niñata enamorada. ¡No! El muy hijo de puta no se saldría con la suya…

Con todas las fuerzas que pudo acumular en ese momento, apoyo ambas manos en el pecho del británico y le empujo lo más lejos posible. Solo en el instante en que separo sus labios de los del otro, un amargo sabor a alcohol se hiso notar en su boca, causándole un leve cosquilleo. Creando solo aún más dudas sobre el motivo del inglés por la acción. Estaba ebrio… ¿Solo habría sido una desfachatez de borracho, nada más? ¿O quizás era de todo consiente?

Al diablo, en esos instantes le parecía más probable la primera idea.

Antonio estaba listo para lanzarle una ola de improperios al inglés cuando observo confundido como Arthur se levantaba pesadamente, pero con esfuerzo, arrastrando una maleta con él, más específicamente, su maleta. Aquella que guardaba bajo la cama.

Lo último que vio antes de caer desmayado al suelo fue cómo Arthur le estampaba la maleta en la frente, sin remordimiento alguno.

Perfecto, si incluso parecía un capítulo de la novela de la tarde. Ahora solo tendría que ocultar el cuerpo antes de que el curioso vecino descubra la verdad y vaya a parar a la cárcel. Bueno, no es como que lo haya golpeado tan fuerte como para haberlo matado, pero sí que le había estampado esa maleta con todas sus fuerzas. SI incluso sentía, en el fondo, muy en el fondo, una pizca de remordimiento. O tal vez solo era todo producto del alcohol en sus venas. En fin, ahora solo quería echarse a dormir. Sentía los ojos pesados y las fuerzas por el suelo. Más tarde arreglaría todo el embrollo con el español, su cerebro aun no lograba asimilar todo lo ocurrido, o más bien, lo que había hecho. Ya habría tiempo de arrepentirse más tarde… ¿Verdad?

Casi por inercia se tocó los labios, sintiendo aun la calidez de los labios españoles contrastando con la frialdad de los suyos propios. Se había sentido bien, incluso mejor que besar a cualquier otra persona, incluso mejor que cuando besaba a su novia, o a su ex novia, se podría decir…

Era diferente, de una manera extraña pero lo era, al fin y al cabo.

Echó una última ojeada al español, que yacía tirado en el suelo, producto del impacto que el mismo le había dado. Otra vez estaba dormitando con esa sonrisa brillante que le llamaban a volver a lo que hizo hace un rato. Pero claro, con lo poco que podía razonar, pudo entender que esa no sería la mejor de las opciones.

Se dejó caer en su camarote, extenuado.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Apenas Antonio hubo abierto los ojos, un profundo y abrumador dolor de cabeza le devolvió a la cruda realidad. Intento poner un brazo como soporte para erguirse, pero otra oleada de dolor el doble de intensa le hizo reconsiderar tal acción. Aun así y ante todo logro levantarse.

¿Cuánto había dormido? Estaba jodidamente mareado, con náuseas y por sobretodo, con la cabeza hecha añicos, sentía que todo daba vueltas. Todavía podía sentir la maleta de lleno en su rostro y…

Arthur.

No, el bastardo inglesito no se salvaría de esta, no después de haberle provocado la peor de las humillaciones -el beso, pero no quería ni volver a pensarlo, se sentía patético- para luego golpearle y dejarle tirado ahí, como si nada, y encima, echándose a dormir plácidamente, como si pegarle a alguien en la cara fuese cosa de todos los días. Sabía que los ingleses podían tener costumbres bizarras, pero estaba claro que aquello no era más si no una acción malintencionada.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, y con todo lo que puede ser una bien llamada impulsividad, fue en dirección a la cama del británico, donde este seguía durmiendo calmo y tranquilo.

Ignorando el vigente dolor y mareo en su cabeza, tomo al otro por el cuello de la camisa, despertando algo sobresaltado.

-¿W-what? – Pero no alcanzo a decir más, pues el puño del español impacto furioso en su mejilla, provocándole soltar un quejido adolorido.

-¡Que creías, ingles de mierda! ¿Qué golpeándome con ese maleta ibas a salvarte y salir ileso? ¡Hijo de puta!

De qué mierda estas… -Pero entonces la realidad lo golpeo como un balde de agua fría, muy fría. La resaca mostro sus primeros signos de aparición, primero enmarcando sus ojeras y un profundo pesar en su cabeza.

¡No te hagas el desentendido, bastardo! –Antonio no lograba controlar sus impulsos, quería moler al inglés a golpes, le importaba una mierda todo. Solo una cosa tenía claro, con él no se bromeaba, no de esa forma- ¡Responde, cabrón!

-¡Qué quieres que diga, _Bloody hell_! A-además… ¡Tú no te apartaste al instante!

Antonio enrojeció. Era cierto, e incluso a él le parecía estúpido el haber correspondido esos segundos.

¡Idiota! Eso era p-porque… ¡Estaba soñando con la chica del clima, y c-creí que ella me estaba besando! –Bien, ese sí que había sido un pretexto de lo más estúpido. Tan solo le ocasiono un nuevo sonrojo, acompañado de un golpe para evitar mirar la mueca de profunda burla y sorna del británico.

Arthur no se hizo de rogar, enseguida y con la mano que primero reaccionó, apunto directo al rostro del español, pero solo logrando rozar su mejilla pues este lo esquivó.

Desde ahora, y reconsiderándolo, todo lo que había hecho estando borracho le parecía el peor de los errores. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido hacer tal cosa? ¡Besarlo, por dios! ¿Ahora qué haría? De seguro el maldito español pensaría cosas raras de él…

El puño que venía directo a su rostro le hizo despertar de sus pensamientos, tratando vanamente de evitarlo, pues impacto directo en su ojo derecho.

_¡Bloody git!_ ¡Que mierda haces, _spaniard_! ¡No tienes derecho de tratarme de esta forma! –Já, ni el mismo se creyó sus palabras. Si él estuviera en el lugar del español, de seguro hubiese reaccionado mil veces peor. En ese momento las imágenes del beso de hace unas horas se hicieron presentes en su cabeza, provocándole una leve sensación de satisfacción. ¿Por qué se sentía así? Sí que había sido uno de los mejores besos que había dado… ¡P-pero eso no significaba nada! ¡Al menos no para el!

Estúpido alcohol y el poder que ejercía ante él. Tomo como nota mental -otra de muchas anteriores- nunca más volver a beber. Si, como no y Francis no es un pervertido…

Nuevamente el puño furioso de Antonio logro impactarle en la cara, pero pudiendo evitarlo de mejor manera. No esperó para responderle, con éxito.

Ambos estaban ahora tirados en el suelo, cansados, enojados.

E-eres… un- La respiración agitada de ambos hacía eco en la habitación- gran hijo de puta… A-arthur…

El rubio bufó, limpiándose con la manga del suéter el hilillo de sangre que se escurría por sus labios. Solo se ganó una mirada furibunda por parte del otro.

No perderé ante ti, Kirkland –Fue lo último que formuló Antonio antes de lanzársele encima, contra todo dolor de cabeza, a golpearle y darle su merecido nuevamente.

El británico no tuvo mucha suerte, pues el enfadado español se le tiro sobre él antes de que pudiese reaccionar. Era extraño, pues cada vez que le miraba los labios recordaba el momento exacto en que su borrachera sobrepaso todo límite de cordura y le besó.

Se había sentido bien, más que bien, realmente. Esa sensación húmeda y ardiente que le provocaba un intenso cosquilleo recorrer todo su cuerpo, como un leve choque eléctrico. ¿Estaría exagerando su imaginación, acaso? El ya había besado ates, sin embargo, nunca después lo sintió de esa manera. Era distinto, era… más excitante. Poder sentir que aquello era lo más prohibido del mundo y lo más incorrecto también. Chicos, si ambos lo eran. Recién conociéndose, y sin embargo, ya odiándose ambos con todas sus fuerzas. Era desesperante, todo lo era, desde la actitud de ese español y su misma mirada oliva, desafiante.

Quería probar de nuevo, y comprobar si verdaderamente todo no es más si no producto de su ya retorcida imaginación. Quería saber si todo ese cúmulo de sensaciones nuevas eran tan reales como las sentía. ¿Qué perdería? Pues, mucho. Pero que va, si ya el español sabia tanto del como para avergonzarle frente a todos.

Decidido, tomo a Antonio por una de sus muñecas, inmovilizándola. Luego la misma acción con la otra. Pero el español no era fácil de controlar, le era bastante difícil sostenerle y no sabía cómo diablos sacaba fuerzas para retenerle.

Con un movimiento ágil y brusco, acorto la distancia permitida, uniendo nuevamente sus bocas en un contacto abrasador.

Antonio, por su parte, no opuso resistencia alguna. Vaya que le había gustado el beso anterior, por mucho que le costara aceptar. Un embriagante sabor metálico inundo su paladar, incitándolo a más. La herida del labio de Arthur seguía sangrando, provocando que se fundiera junto con el ósculo.

El inglés lanzo sin cuidado al otro, posicionándose sobre él, golpeándole al mismo tiempo con el suelo, ante el cual el español respondió con un gemido ahogado, el cual se perdió entre el brusco beso.

Ambos querían más, probar todo del otro. Todo era tan insólito, chocante, sorprendente. Las pasiones ardían y la posibilidad de detenerse se esfumaba a medida que pasaban los segundos. El deseo de saborear la boca ajena inundaba y colmaba sus pensamientos.

Y para mala suerte de ambos, aquello les deleitaba, demasiado tal vez.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Ya me había demorado en actualizar, me siento tan mal, okno(?)**

**Bueno, no hay mucho que aclarar en este capítulo, que para agregar es bastante corto, lo sé. Pero las pruebas y trabajos del colegio me tienen enferma y con los nervios de punta, que daría por tener todo el tiempo libre para escribir más y más *O* **

**Me di cuenta de los errores que tengo en los otros capítulos, pero ya los arreglare luego. Fanfiction siempre quita los últimos signos, pareciendo un error de la autora. Maldigo a la página xd. Además me di cuenta de que en algunas ocasiones yo ponía **_**spaniard **_**y me cambiaba el Word a **_**spain. :lol:**_

**Ya más tarde afinare todos esos detalles, ahora me da mucha paja. (Entiéndase como flojera xd)**

**¡Ciao! Y dejen reviews, o incendiare sus casas(?)**


	8. Solo es curiosidad

**Disclaimer:**** Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Si fuese mía, incluiría a Reino Unido en su totalidad y por qué no, Latín Hetalia.**

**Lo sé, demoré… mátenme si quieren.**

**Sin más que decir, aquí está la continuación, agradezco los reviews, animan siempre a continuar.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Había cosas que Arthur no podía entender, como el hecho de que la mayor parte de la clase lo evitara… O cuan idiota podía ser el norteamericano. Pero si había algo que REALMENTE no comprendía en esos momentos, era el simple –pero no menos complicado- hecho de estar besando a Antonio, ese irritable y molesto español que con pocos días de estar como su compañero, lograba sacarlo de quicio.

Su mente era incapaz de formular la orden de detenerse, algo tan simple como eso le estaba resultando imposible, maldita sea la hora en que dejó que todo pasara. ¿Y que sucedería si solo se dejaba llevar, sin más? ¿Realmente seria capaz de cargar con ello luego? Antonio, por su parte, tampoco parecía querer parar, es mas, besaba tan bien como… Oh, vaya, no había besado a muchas personas como par hacer una comparación decente…

Se separo de la boca del español un instante, para tomar una bocanada de aire y volver a su tarea. Sentía algo de vergüenza por el hecho de no tener mucha experiencia en aquello de besar, pero no contaba con que el español se encontraba en las mismas. La sensación que le oprimía el pecho al comienzo comenzó a desaparecer, siendo remplazada por una sensación aun mas extraña, pero si mas placentera, junto con un cosquilleo en su bajo vientre.

Ya era suficiente, más que suficiente. No seria para nada agradable andarse arrepintiendo luego.

Posicionó sus manos en los hombros del otro, dándose impulso para separarse. El español lo miró confundido.

Y-ya basta –Trato de modular el inglés sin tartamudear, lo que no fue posible, menos aun cuando vio el aspecto que lucía el español, tan sonrojado y jadeante como estaba el mismo–.

Trato de erguirse pero sus piernas flaquearon, sintió aquella sensación satisfactoria, pero no desconocida, en su parte baja, sonrojándose más aun si se podía. No logro pararse, y se conformó con erguirse un poco sobre el cuerpo del español, casi sin tocarlo.

Antonio, por su parte, se quedo estático en la misma posición que se encontraba, de espaldas en el suelo. Hacia caso omiso al calor que invadía su cuerpo entero y que amenazaba con sofocarlo. Estaba más que excitado, evidentemente, pero solo la confusión y sus pensamientos lograban ignorar parte de la real situación.

Arthur y él se besaron. Arthur y él se tocaron. Arthur, Arthur, Arthur… ¡Inglés de mierda, que acaparaba todos sus pensamientos! ¿Cómo habían acabado así? Bah, era inútil responder aquella obviedad… Es más, ni siquiera tenia bien claro lo que había ocurrido. Nunca había dudado de sus gustos y preferencias, nunca fue un problema ni nada por el estilo. Sin embargo, si algo le había enseñado su hermana Isabel, fue a dejarse llevar por las cosas buenas de la vida, y aquello no parecía ser tan malo… Le valía mierda lo que pensara después el inglés o si se arrepentiría, lo estaba disfrutando plenamente y no había por que detenerse. Un brillo se paso por sus ojos, dándole una mirada hambrienta antes de tomar bruscamente a Arthur por el cuello de la camisa y atraerlo nuevamente hacia si, uniéndolos en un contacto tan impetuoso como ardiente.

Enseguida el otro reacciono y rompió el beso violentamente. Arthur intento murmurar algo, pero la tensión era tan evidente que casi se podía palpar. Las palabras estaban atrapadas en su garganta y parecían no querer salir. Una parte de él quería y deseaba fervientemente volver a lo anterior, pero su estúpida otra parte, la mas racional, lo hacia quedarse ahí, quieto. ¿Qué sucedería si luego todo se sabía? ¿Qué pasaría con su reputación? ¿Con su auto-respeto? Ni hablar de lo que quedaría de su dignidad y orgullo… Odiaba tener que ser el mismo la causa de sus dudas. Desearía ser algo más impulsivo, y dejarse llevar… como parecía estar haciéndolo el español. Realmente no había ningún limitante más que el mismo, entonces, ¿Qué perdería…? Sintió arder su labio inferior, dándose cuenta de que estaba mordiéndolo con fuerza.

Arthur… -Apenas el castaño hubo hablado, el rubio dirigió su mirada en la contraria.

Si alguien se entera, te matare y quemare tu cuerpo, no sin antes descuartizarlo –Se sorprendió a su mismo con la fluidez de sus palabras, por muy ácidas que fuesen. . –Dejémoslo en que… solo es por curiosidad. Ya sabes, el estar con un…. chico –Una ojeada traviesa por parte de Antonio y una sonrisa cómplice por parte de Arthur, dieron comienzo a una nueva oleada de besos insaciables.

Esta vez todas la incertidumbre y dudas de Arthur se esfumaron, sintió la tensión decaer para dar paso al disfrute y placer de sus acciones.

Antonio condujo su mano por entre la camisa del inglés, casi por instinto, pues no tenía mucho conocimiento de como proceder en situaciones como la que estaba en ese instante. Siguió paseando su mano realizando movimientos desordenados, sobresaltando y provocando que Arthur sintiera un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

Continuaban besándose con fuerza, mientras sentían que les faltaba el aire, y entonces se separaban por unos cuantos segundos antes de mirarse fervientemente y volver a devorar la cavidad ajena, recorriendo casa rincón, saboreando cada recoveco. La habitación parecía demasiado grande ante la presencia de esos dos cuerpos pegados uno al otro, casi sin dejar espacio alguno y apretándose para conseguir más fricción y el roce que los excitaba aun más y que tanto les deleitaba.

Ahora la mano de Antonio se paseaba entre la delgada cadera del inglés mientras con la otra mano libre acariciaba con fuerza los desordenados cabellos rubios. Arthur no se quedo atrás, y dirigió su caricia a recorriendo y delineando el cuerpo de Antonio, primero por su nuca, pasando por su pecho y acercándose peligrosamente a su vientre. Pronto las prendas solo fueron un estorbo, que obviamente querían eliminar y no tardaron en hacerlo. ¿Por qué diablos se veía tan fácil en la televisión, cuando realmente era algo mas complicado? Eso pensó Arthur mientras batallaba por quitarle la camisa al castaño. Antonio solo soltó una risa divertida pero obviamente impaciente, terminando por quitársela el mismo.

Vaya que eres torpe… -Le dijo antes de que el otro le mirase enojado.

Tampoco es que tu seas el mas hábil, idiota –Le respondió en el momento en que mordía furiosamente el labio inferior ajeno, y mientras sangraba volvía a besarlo, provocando que un gemido de dolor y sorpresa se ahogara en su garganta.

¡Estúpido! Eres un enfermo, ¿realmente necesitas hacerme sangrar? –Le decía desviando la mirada, evidentemente avergonzado por el gemido que momentos antes había salido de su boca. No lo aceptaría nunca, pero si le había gustado esa sensación de dolor y placer mezclados, era algo completamente nuevo. ¿Acaso Arthur ya tenia experiencia en ese tipo de cosas?

Arthur se removió y se irguió un poco para poder quitar su camisa, pero en el momento en que lo hiso, el roce provocado al sentarse sobre la cadera del otro consiguió que un gemido casi orgásmico saliera de sus labios. Antonio pudo contenerse, dirigiendo una mirada al avergonzado inglés que luchaba internamente por borrar el sonrojo que se asentaba notoriamente en su rostro. El español bajo la mirada encontrándose con "algo" que sobresalía manifiestamente del pantalón del rubio. No tardo en sentir una fuerte presión en su entrepierna, que lo hizo comprobar que se encontraba en la misma situación que Arthur.

Y solo entonces, Antonio notó un detalle muy importante. No tenía idea alguna de como seguir.

Es decir, había visto suficientes porno en su vida como para no saber como continuar, pero solo si la situación incluía una chica…

–Oye…

– ¿Q-que te sucede ahora?

–Tu… ¿Sabes como sigue esto?

Y Arthur cayó en la cuenta de que tampoco sabia muy bien lo que seguía… Bueno… siendo sincero…una vez, hurgando entre las cosas de Kiku, había encontrado algo bastante interesante. Era algo así como una historieta, pero de las que leía siempre el japonés, solo que aquella tenia un contenido mucho mas subido de tono, por no decir pornográfico y… gay. Bueno, decía algo como "Yaoi" o una palabra extraña propia del idioma de Kiku… en fin, esa ocasión leyó lo suficiente como estar enterado o tener una ligera idea de como continuar con Antonio…

–Promete que dejaras que yo lleve la situación –Le dijo lanzándole una mirada indecisa.

–Bien… -Aunque realmente no entendía del todo a lo que se refería el rubio, pero claro, no se quejaría, tenía urgencias que atender.

Arthur volvió a moverse creando fricción en ambas entrepiernas, Antonio juraría que lo hiso a propósito, pero antes de replicar ya se encontraba soltando gemidos que no dejaban de avergonzarlo.

-J-joder… ya basta…

Que irónico les resultaba a ambos, hace solo una hora desearían haber tenido una chimenea en la habitación, y ahora solo deseaban estar en un congelador…

Arthur deslizo sus manos hasta la cadera del castaño, quien al contacto repentino reacciono con un pequeño temblor, no sin lanzarle un par de palabrotas, las cuales fueron calladas abruptamente cuando el rubio bajo sin permiso alguno los pantalones ajenos. Antonio solo desvió la mirada avergonzado, se sentía tonto por tener que dejarse guiar por alguien como Arthur, seguramente solo era una manera de demostrarle que era superior… pero por una parte, ya le había prometido que lo dejaría guiar… Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió las manos del inglés nuevamente en s cadera, pero esta vez dispuestas a bajar lo único que le seguía cubriendo.

-¡No, e-espera! –Exclamó tratando de quitar las manos ajenas.

-¡Que mierda te pasa ahora! No tengo todo el día para ti, español –Antonio le respondió ladeando la mirada, claramente avergonzado. Solo entonces Arthur comprendió. Él hubiese hecho exactamente lo mismo si estuviera en lugar de Antonio.

Pero… -Trato de replicar Antonio, pero entonces los labios de Arthur se juntaron con los suyos en un beso calmo y suave, incluso comprensivo.

- No crees que es estúpido que hagas esto? Ya llegamos lo suficientemente lejos como par arrepentirnos… -El mismo se sorprendió de sus palabras, después de todo el parecía ser el mas inseguro respecto a la situación actual. Además… la temperatura lo estaba matando y quería terminar lo más rápido posible, de solo pensarlo sentía que se correría en ese instante. Antonio pareció comprender, dejando vía libre al otro para que siguiese con su tarea.

Deslizo nerviosamente sus dedos en los bordes de la ropa interior de Antonio y la jaló hasta abajo, sonrojándose al instante, mas aun si era posible. Nunca, aunque si en sus mas tórridos sueños, pensó llegar a hacer algo como tal, pero no podía negar que tenia unas ganas inmensas por hacer lo que haría, tal vez solo por cumplir una fantasía que llevaba guardada y claro, no creía que hubiese una próxima vez.

Tomo la excitación de Antonio entre sus dedos, sintiendo todo el calor que este emanaba, casi ardía. Comenzó a mover su mano lentamente, realizando movimientos suaves e irregulares. Antonio, por su parte, sintió como si se fuese a desmayar. Joder, que se sentía lo mejor del mundo. Arqueo su espalda, llevándose una mano a la boca para evitar soltar gemidos.

El rubio ya no aguanto más y se quito el pantalón desesperadamente, para luego quitarse inmediatamente la ropa interior, lo cua para Antonio no paso desapercibido, ruborizándose hasta limites insospechados.

-¡Q-que crees que estas haciendo! –Se sobresalto Antonio al sentir un dedo del rubio palar su entrada.

-¿Que hago? ¡Eres retrasado o que, es obvio! -Le respondió impaciente el inglés, ya no podía esperar mas, y ese español se hacia mucho de rogar.

-P-pero yo no sabía que… ya sabes… No me dijiste que yo…bueno… ¡Iría abajo! –Termino diciendo cuando hubo encontrado las palabras adecuadas para tal incomoda reclamación. -¡No me trates como una chica! Además, tú deberías serlo, ¡Tu pareces una!

Aquello ya era el colmo, al menos para el humor del inglés. Primero tener que aguantar las interrupciones de Antonio cuando menos se necesitaban, ¡y luego le dice que parece una chica! Já, nadie insulta de tal manera el orgullo de un Kirkland.

-¡Idiota, tu aceptaste y prometiste que me dejarías llevar la situación! ¡Y no parezco chica!

-¡Nunca acepte que dejaría que metieras tu… ¡Sabes a lo que me refiero, maldición! ¡Y si pareces chica, incluso tomas el té!

-_Holy shit!_ ¡Ya te dije que tomar el té no es solo de chicas!

-¡Ah! ¡No aprietes tan fuerte, joder! –Le exclamó Antonio cuando el rubio apretó con rabia el miembro que tenia entre sus manos.

-¡No hasta que no aceptes que yo manejare todo!

-¡E-sta bien, s-suelta! -La mueca de dolor en el rostro de Antonio desapareció cuando Arthur dejo de apretar y sonrió victorioso.

-Te are pagar por todo lo que me hiciste esperar –Aquello no sonó nada bien para Antonio, que enseguida sintió un escalofrío cuando los dedos de Arthur se aproximaron nuevamente a su parte baja.

La mueca de profundo dolor que expresaba Antonio a medida que el índice del rubio se adentraba, era profundamente graciosa para Arthur. Ahora se vengaría del maldito español. Agradecía al cielo por haber leído en secreto esa historieta de Kiku…

Arthur gimió fuertemente al sentir una fuerte presión en su entrepierna, causándole incluso dolor. Necesitaba saciarse ya. Retiro su mano de la entrada del español y se afirmo de ambas caderas, señalándole a Antonio para que pusiese sus piernas sobre sus hombros, el cual obedeció a regañadientes.

Entró lentamente, con cuidado. No estaba seguro realmente de como hacerlo, después de todo, era su primera vez.

Al encontrarse su miembro rodeado por a estreches de Antonio, suspiro pesadamente, junto con un jadeo liberador. Se sentía bien, mucho más que bien. Era casi como… Bah, no entraría en cursilerías.

A-Antonio –Murmuro casi por inercia, avergonzándose por haberlo echo y encima haberse dirigido al español por su nombre, cuando se juro a si mismo que jamás lo haría. Afortunadamente, al parecer Antonio estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de soportar el cúmulo de sensaciones nuevas que lo invadían. Sentía dolor, y mucho, pero a la vez una sensación mucho mas fuerte y por sobretodo placentera se aferraba a su ser, a medida que Arthur aumentaba el ritmo de las penetraciones.

¡M-mierda! ¡Arthur, eres un hijo de puta! –Arthur no sabía si aquellos insultos le molestaban o le estaban poniendo más. Era realmente extraño, pues todo lo que hacia el español, evocaba algo distinto en el.

Aumento el ritmo, aunque casi no podía controlar cada movimiento. Sentía una emoción desconocida en el pecho y que sus piernas y extremidades no tenían fuerzas suficientes para continuar. Incluso le estaba costando controlar y respirar correctamente.

Sintió algo cálido en su estomago seguido de un gemido de Antonio, luego de eso, su vista se nubló y juro que jamás había sentido algo tan placentero y delicioso como lo que sintió. Se corrió entre jadeos gemidos desesperados.

De un solo movimiento salió del interior de Antonio y cayo a su lado, exhausto. Mucho más que eso. Sintió unas terribles ganas de echarse a dormir, como si no hubiese dormido lo suficiente antes.

Trataron ambos de controlar y normalizar sus respiraciones, solo logrando hacer eco en la habitación.

-B-bastardo…para…para la próxima yo te are…pagar por todo esto –Termino por decir Antonio, mientras cerraba sus ojos rendido.

¿Una próxima ves…? ¡Enserio ese español idiota creía que habría una próxima vez! ¡Ni loco! E-es decir… ¿Por qué habría de haber una próxima vez? ¡Ni siquiera querría! Es estúpido creer que aquello le había gustado y era lo mejor que había experimentado en toda su vida… ¡Y no se estaba sonrojando mientras pensaba eso! Solo que hacia demasiada calor en esa habitación tan pequeña…

Arthur miro fugazmente al que dormitaba junto a él, luego lo imito, y cerró sus ojos tratando de conseguir el sueño. Tal vez, solo tal vez, se podría despertar y comprobaría que solo fue una pesadilla… una extraña y caliente pesadilla… por que claro, eso NO le había gustado y NO quería repetirlo. Nunca.

¿Verdad?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Mátenme si quieren, soy mala escribiendo estas escenas así, y la verdad, nunca antes había escrito una escena así…**

**Lamento mucho la demora, además, no sabia realmente como escribir este capitulo… Pero espero que esto sacie su hambre fujoshi XD **

**Espero les guste… Un review no cuesta nada… ¡Y si no lo dejas incendio tu casa!**

**Ciao…**


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, es propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. Es agotador repetirlo una y otra vez, pero luego no quiero demandas…_

* * *

><p>Terror.<p>

Ese fue el sentimiento que embargo a Arthur apenas hubo despertado en la mañana. Por supuesto, no fue el único, pero todo se reducía básicamente a eso. No fue capaz de mirar a su lado, con oír el ritmo acompasado de la respiración de Antonio sabia que estaba ahí, que todo fue real, que verdaderamente no hubo "pesadilla" alguna.

Se levanto rápidamente, sintiendo un pinchazo de vergüenza al ver su ropa desparramada por el suelo, al mismo tiempo que notaba su desnudez. Sin apenas abrir los ojos, recogió su ropa, selecciono prendas limpias de su maleta y se encerró en el baño.

Echó a correr el agua, no tenia la menor idea de que hora era y tampoco le importaba mucho. Necesita desfogarse, pero el agua fría no parecía funcionar en absoluto. Con sus manos comenzó a tirar agua a su rostro, como queriendo con eso aclarar los recuerdos de lo ocurrido.

Cayó sentado en las baldosas, que estaban frías al tacto. Trató de ordenar sus pensamientos, lo que había sucedido no era tan malo, no podía serlo. El español había prometido que nadie se enteraría de nada, el, menos aun se iría de chismoso. Suspiro, pero algo le impedía sentirse tranquilo. Y exactamente lo que mas le preocupaba era que el sentimiento de arrepentimiento se esfumaba poco a poco. ¿Por qué? Se supone que ahora debería estar buscando alguna solución, alguna forma de asesinato de la que nadie se entere, una forma de olvidar todo, fingir que nada había pasado.

Pero no, nada de eso. Solo estaba ahí, sentado en el frio piso de la ducha mientras el agua le recorría el cuerpo, pensando que quizás, debería dejar su inseguridad y dudas a un lado. Relajarse. Indudablemente le había gustado, más de lo que quisiese. De hecho, podría decirse que era lo más increíble que había sentido jamás. Pero estaba mal, y cada vez que pensaba en aquello, sentía un remordimiento extraño, pero no arrepentimiento, si no más bien, vergüenza.

Giro la llave del agua. Necesitaba aire fresco con urgencia.

* * *

><p>Antonio despertó pasado el mediodía. No era algo poco común en el, que digamos. Sentía todo el cuerpo pesado y un terrible dolor en la espalda. Cuando trato de erguirse comprobó también que su cadera sufría el mismo pesar.<p>

Se sonrojó al ver su ropa esparcida por todos lados menos donde debería estar. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, pero no había rastros de presencia humana. Sin querer, rio por lo bajo recordando todo. No podía negarlo, sentía algo de vergüenza y seria inevitable sentirse humillado frente al rubio, pero no se preocupaba, le daba igual. Además, no creía necesario molestarse en pensarlo demasiado, al fin y al cabo, todo estaba realizado y no se podía hacer mucho mas. Tal vez ahora podría llevarse bien con Arthur, quizás desde ahora todo seria mejor y mas alegre.

Pero… ¿Dónde estaba el rubio entonces?

Suspiro. Se trataba de Arthur, no podía esperar mucho de él, seguramente ahora estaba en algún lugar de la academia, al borde del colapso y arrepentimiento. Aquello indudablemente le hacia gracia, ahora el rubio no podría ni insultarlo ni tratarlo mal, mas que mal, compartían un extraño y tórrido secreto.

Encontró sus ropas repartidas por los lugares más inhóspitos de la habitación, volvió a ponerse las mismas prendas, luego de olisquearlas un poco y confirmar que aun estaban utilizables.

El dolor de espalda y cadera le estaba matando, de pronto se sintió enfermo y las ganas de recorrer el establecimiento y charlar con el resto del "bad friends trio" (como había llamado Gilbert al grupo) se esfumaron por completo. Se resignó. Utilizaría como excusa un dolor inesperado de cabeza y luego de desayunar volvería a su habitación a echarse a descansar, y esperar la visita de su hermana…

¡Isabel! Maldijo sin controlar el timbre de voz, retumbando en la habitación los improperios lanzados a su rey y la madre de este. La había olvidado, su querida y poco delicada hermana, estaría en unas horas pidiéndole explicaciones que sin imaginarse ahora eran el doble de sospechosas. Bufó, desechando las preocupaciones como siempre lo hacia, dispuesto a ir en busca de su desayuno antes de que el terrible dolor en su cadera lo amenazase aun mas.

* * *

><p>-Perdóname, sabes que ese día no estaba de lo mejor, y realmente fuiste testigo de mi peor humor, lo lamento mucho… -trato de utilizar su voz mas amable, y su tono mas cordial. No era verdad, no se arrepentía de nada y no lo haría jamás, pero necesitaba volver con ella.<p>

Ella dudo, vacilando unos segundos, que al rubio le parecieron eternos.

-No lo se, Arthur, ese día me dijiste algo que me dejo verdaderamente confundida, sé que tu nunca estas de humor, pero aquello fue… -dio un suspiro- fue distinto… fue como si realmente no me quisieras.

-Sabes que si lo hago Sel, no estaría ahora aquí, pidiéndote perdón como un estúpido… -Aguanto los deseos de gritar, su orgullo estaba algo herido.

La chica giro la mirada, antes de torcer una sonrisa poco convincente.

-Esta bien, pero solo porque me hace gracia verte pidiendo perdón de esta manera –Rio, cosa que a Arthur no le hiso gracia, pero guardo las ganas de hacerlo saber- Pero si vuelves a decir tonterías como esa, que me hagan dudar seriamente de ti, juro que no volveré a perdonarte, cejón. Ahora todo el colegio piensa cosas raras de ti.

Arthur sonrió apenas, pero victorioso. Ahora tenía un problema menos, salvaría su reputación regresando con su ex novia. Nadie dudaría de el ahora, o por o menos, lo harían, pero en menor medida.

La envolvió en un abrazo, mientras ella apoyaba su rostro en su hombro, en señal de reconciliación.

-Es todo culpa del idiota de Francis, él lo invento todo, seguramente esta celoso de que yo te teng no el –rio suavemente- Te quiero, Sel, te quiero mucho - Se sintió incomodo, sentía que de alguna manera le mentía a la chica.

Pensó en Antonio, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo entero. No sabia como seria su reacción al verlo, ni si le saldría palabra al estar frente a él, seria una situación incomoda, de eso estaría seguro. ¿Cómo se sentiría al verlo de nuevo con Sel? ¿Se pondría celoso? Otro escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, ¿Qué le hacia creer que estaría celoso? Se sonrojo violentamente, sintiendo sus mejillas arder de manera furiosa. Intento desechar sus pensamientos, incluso sin darse cuenta estaba besando a la chica en un contacto brusco.

Nunca un beso le había parecido tan desagradable. Pero Antonio no tenía nada que ver en aquello…

* * *

><p>¡Antonio! - La muchacha atravesó veloz el umbral de la puerta, cubriendo el cuerpo de su hermano menor en un profundo abrazo - ¡No sabes cuanto te extrañe, tonto! ¡Las tardes son verdaderamente aburridas sin ti!<p>

Antonio trataba de zafarse, no por que le desagradara el contacto ni nada de eso, pero su hermana presionaba su espalda sin saber que justo allí se localizaba el pesar del castaño.

¿Por qué no hablas? ¿Acaso no me extrañaste? ¡Eres un desagradecido, te cuide todos estos años y ahora no quieres ni verme! –La chica se hiso la ofendida, rompiendo el abrazo y cruzando los brazos.

-No, claro que no, sabes que nunca dejaría de extrañarte, lo que sucede es ¡Que me duele la espalda! –Le señalo la zona dolorida mientras hacia un mohín de disgusto.

-¿La espalda? ¿Y que te sucedió? ¿Te golpearon? ¡Si es así, dime quien fue y donde quieres que lo golpee!

El castaño rio nerviosamente, si que le gustaría que golpearan a Arthur, pero no podía revelar como fue que llego a dolerle la espalda. Tampoco revelaría que también le dolía la cadera, eso seria más sospechoso.

-No, nada de eso, hermana. Lo que sucede es… es que… ¡Me caí cuando regresaba de clase de gimnasia! Y-ya sabes, venia cansado y las escaleras en ese momento me parecieron imposibles –Volvió a reír, sin perder ese deje de nerviosismo. Definitivamente mentir no era algo natral en el.

Oh, bueno, ¡Debes tener mas cuidado, eres un despistado! –Ella rio enérgica- Cambiando de tema, ¡Tengo tantas cosas que contarte! –Cambio su tono de voz alegre por uno mas confidencial – Y creo que tu también debes contarme algunas cosas, hermano.

Carraspeo, sabia perfectamente a que se refería Isabel. Pero opto por hacerse el desentendido.

¿A si? Que yo sepa no tengo mucho que contar, además de que no entiendo ni una mierda en matemáticas y que conocí a dos chicos geniales. ¿Quieres contarme algo tú ahora?

-¿Conociste a dos chicos? Vaya que haces amistades rápido, Toño –Omitió descaradamente la ultima pregunta de su hermano- ¿Y como te llevas con tu compañero de cuarto?

Trago saliva, no espero que su hermana hiciese esa pregunta.

-Pues… no es la persona más simpática del mundo, que digamos… -La voz se le fue en la ultima frase, la mirada dudosa de su hermana le hacia estremecer.

-Vaya manera de llevarse mal que tienen –Rio divertida, pero aquellas palabras no eran nada divertidas para Antonio.

-¿Q-que quieres decir?

-Toño… -Ella suspiro, o su hermano era verdaderamente estúpido, o solo estaba tratando de evadir todo. Seguramente la segunda, después de todo para estar en esa academia el muchacho no debía de ser tan idiota…-Dejemos esta estupidez, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. Soy tu hermana, puedes confiar plenamente en mi, sea cual sea tu pensamiento, o icluso un tema tan delicado como este, yo lo respeto.

Antonio tuvo ganas de reír. Y de llorar.

-No es lo que crees –Dijo secamente, en u intento desesperado por no titubear- ¡Solo fue un malentendido! Me llevo horrible con Arthur, y si viste esa "escena" fue por que el muy idiota bebió y yo solo me acerque y me abrazo y no me soltó y…

Tantas palabras juntas y dichas tan rápido solo confundieron a Isabel.

-Espera un momento… ¿Bebió? ¡Espero que tú no hagas esa estupidez, Antonio! Si alguien lo hace, tú no debes seguir el ejemplo. En fin, apenas vea a ese niño pues que se prepare porque yo….-

-¡No! –Inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber reaccionado así – No digas nada a nadie, menos a Arthur. Ya bastante tengo con su palabrería diaria y mas problemas con el no quiero. Además, no te preocupes porque yo no bebo –Sintió algo de vergüenza, si tenia confianza en su hermana pero ella se enfadaría y no le perdonaría nunca si le dijese la verdad- Ya todo esta solucionado… enserio.

Isabel dudo unos segundos, poco segura. Antonio se veía bastante inquieto, y de pronto se sintió mal por entrometerse en algo que quizás su hermano solo esta descubriendo.

-Esta bien, pero si veo algo fuera de lo normal no tardare en culpar a ese tal Arthur ¿Oíste? Que quede bien claro que no me quedare indiferente si algo te pasa.

-Gracias…

-Olvide decírtelo, ¡Conseguí un trabajo de turno como mesera en una bonita cafetería!

El ambiente se tranquilizo y Antonio sintió la tensión decaer de sus hombros.

* * *

><p>-Peter, no grites al teléfono…<p>

-¿Eh? ¡No estoy gritando, cejón!

-¡No me llames así! ¡Tu tienes las mimas cejas, idiota! ¡Y no son tan grandes!

-Si, como sea, ¡Scott te manda no-saludos!

-Siempre tan amable…

-¡Te pasare a Glen, saludos cejón!

Arthur gruño, hastiado del griterío e insultos de su insoportable hermano menor.

-¿Glen?

-No podremos ir, Scott gasto el dinero para le viaje en una dotación ilimitada de cigarrillos.

-¿Q-que?

-No dará mas explicaciones, yo tampoco pienso dártelas, adiós, idiota.

-¡No, espera! ¿Glen? ¡Glen! ¡Fuck!

El constante pitar del teléfono confirmo que la llamada había sido cortada. Como odiaba la actitud de sus hermanos para con el. Simplemente no los soportaba. ¡Encima Scott se había gastado todo el dinero en cigarrillos! ¡Cigarrillos! Sonrió con ironía, al parecer sus hermanos también se dedicaban a hacerle la vida imposible.

* * *

><p><em>H-hola… regrese… lo sé, demore una eternidad… ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡De verdad! Pero si algo prometí fue no dejar esta historia inconclusa, ¡Y eso no sucederá! Un quedan capítulos…<em>

_Bueno, espero les guste, sé que no soy la mejor escribiendo pero me esfuerzo en hacerlo. Mis capítulos tampoco son lo mas largo pero es lo que me sale en el momento…_

_Si, el anglosensual se reconsilio con la seychelliana… pero no se preocupen, no durara mucho XD_

_Isabeeeeel, la amo, es tan skajhkjhg xd_

_Bueno, y los hermanos de Arthur, siempre tan lindos :w (Scott es Escocia, Glen es Gales y Peter Sealand, por si no lo recuerdan)_

_Ciao! Nos vemos!_

_Un review no cuesta nada:3_


End file.
